


Kinktober 2k17 y'all

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Consensual Violence, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fallen Angels, Frottage, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Magic-Users, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spies & Secret Agents, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trans Character, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Porn ft A Terrible Title because I'm too exhausted mentally to think of a title that's not terrible





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> all prompts are from [this list](http://adorabloodthirstykitty.tumblr.com/post/165938858513/kinktober-2017), and for the most part I'll be doing one of the prompts for the day assigned. I may do more per day, may choose a prompt from a different day for certain days, but all prompts are on this list! this is mostly just smut practice, practice for writing more often, and a fun challenge for a couple weeks, so I hope you guys like it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Sleepy Sex ft Septiplier

Dull morning light is just barely creeping through the thin blinds as Jack hums low in the back of his throat, a mop of bright green bedhead flopping as his head turns, his senses slowly flooding in through the hazy fog of sleep. He feels a warm, wet pressure around certain parts of his anatomy, sighing as he feels Mark pull back, hearing and feeling the absence with a distinct  _pop_.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he hums, and Jack can only hum in return, mind still too clouded with sleep and tongue heavy in his mouth as he reaches a hand down to pet Mark's hair affectionately. He hears Mark's happy sigh in response to the touch, leaning into his hand for a short while before wrapping his lips around his member again, humming as he sinks down to draw out a long, low groan from somewhere deep in Jack's chest as he continues his slow, amazing torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, not all of these will be as short. probably


	2. The Most Beautiful Boy In The Room (In The Whole Wide Room)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Dirty Talk ft Antijack  
> ch title inspired by "The Most Beautiful Girl In The Room" by Flight of the Conchords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna do antimark but I read [this AMAZING antijack fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12246237/chapters/27824634) and it totally inspired me to do this, go read that fic it's So Good y'all

As soon as Anti steps into the bathroom behind him Jack hears the lock click into place, and before he can make another move he's being spun on his heel, lips clashing and teeth clicking as he kisses him hard. Jack barely has a chance to make a pleasantly surprised hum in the back of his throat and latch his fingers into forest green hair when Anti pushes him to the biggest stall at the back, locking the door behind them and pushing him back against the wall, lips and hands insistent as he steals Jack's breath with firm touches from his hands and lips.

He pulls back enough for Jack to pull in a small gasp before his breath is punched out of his lungs with a gasp as soft lips and sharp teeth move to his jaw and neck, hands leaving his body alight with fizzling shocks everywhere he touches, like fireworks exploding against too-warm skin.

"God, look at you."

He hadn't even realized his eyes had shut, head tipped back to breathe until his eyes flew back open at the words, murmured so reverently that it made his throat tighten with the feeling in the words, the adoration in those familiar electric eyes.

The small, feeble moan escapes Jack's mouth without his consent, but with the way Anti's eyes widen before he leans forward and _grinds_ , Jack can't bring himself to be all that embarrassed, moaning louder at the roll of hips and the beautiful slide, an obvious bulge pressing against his own erection trapped almost painfully in uncomfortably tight skinny jeans.

Anti's mouth leaves buzzing kisses up the side of his neck, biting lightly at his jaw before he murmurs right into his ear, still moving his hips with mindnumbing efficiency, Jack's hands gripping dark hair as he tries to ground himself, to hold onto something before he melts into a puddle against the demon scrambling his mind and burning his body from the inside out like an exploding star.

"You're gonna have to shut that pretty mouth of yours if you want me, beautiful," he smirks, and Jack has to hold back an even louder whine at the pet name paired with Anti's hips pressing up viciously against his, making his eyes roll back and his already unsteady legs tremble.

"Look at you, already so eager for my cock and I've barely even touched you. So flushed and pretty, absolutely gorgeous," he hums against his throat, one hand at his hip, his thumb rubbing slow circles into the dip of his hipbone as the other opens his pants slow enough to make Jack whine lowly, Jack feeling Anti's grin against his neck as he finally pushes a hand into his boxers, taking hold of his painfully hard erection and pumping in long, torturously slow strokes. He has to bite his lip hard to keep himself quiet, Anti's bright eyes watching him with avid fascination.

"So fucking eager and so goddamn pretty. Being so good for me, staying quiet while I play with you. Such a good boy," he hums, and Jack bites his lip hard enough that he can taste the copper tang of blood as Anti twists his wrist on the upstroke, making his toes curl and his back arch hard off the tiled wall.

"I want to see you cum, sweetheart. Think you can do that for me, baby?" he murmurs, his strokes getting faster as a slow heat curls in Jack's lower abdomen, already so close as he thrusts into Anti's strokes, muffling his whines and moans as best he can as Anti takes him apart under his hands. 

Jack doesn't even have time to answer before Anti pulls his hand back, licking the palm in a long swipe of his tongue and pumping even faster, attaching his lips to the side of Jack's neck, harsh and deliberate.

"Cum for me, sugar," he growls lowly, biting the side of his throat. Jack doesn't have time to cover his mouth as his vision goes white, his body arching as he comes hard with a moan that bounces against the tiled walls surrounding them, his mind wiped clean as Anti milks him dry and holds him up when his legs become the consistency of jelly. He holds him against the wall, letting him slump against the cool tile at his back as those same lips mold to his, kissing him between small gasping breaths while he slowly comes back down, kissing the demon back languidly in the bathroom of a dark, shitty bar. Jack cards his hands through dark green hair and kisses him until he's out of breath again, smiling against upturned lips.


	3. And Life Is A Fucking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) ft AntiDark  
> ch title is a line from a joke from John Mulaney called Delta Airlines from New In Town. also, biggest mood ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based on the [ohioverse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/821289) a couple of my amazingly talented and wonderful friends have made! I love writing for this verse and if you want to read more for the au I've left a link to the series!

When Anti drags him into his room by his beltloops he grins, somewhat divided between laughing and crying as relief washed over him like warm water. He hadn't heard from Anti in days, had barely seen him even at school and work. So when Anti pulls him to him with the same urgency pushing his blood through his veins with his quick heartbeat he allows it, soon hauling him up by the hips as Anti's long legs wrap around his waist, right where they belong. Neither of them waste any time as their lips crash together, Anti moaning into the kiss as slim digits card through long hair and pull enough to bare Dark's throat and make him groan, low and rumbling in his chest.

"Why the fuck are you not naked? Get this shit off," Anti smirks against his lips and tugs at his shirt hem, biting hard enough to draw blood and not pulling away in the slightest, rolling his hips up against Dark's even as Dark tries to pull back enough to obey the order. Dark huffs out a breath, going for annoyed but Anti catches the smile at the corners of his lips, kissing him again with a hum. Dark tries to set him down but Anti only seems to cling tighter, spindly limbs clutching onto him and refusing to be removed. Dark chuckles, giving him a quick kiss and holding him by the ass with one arm as he uses the other to pull the shirt off, switching arms to get the other out of the sleeve. He hears Anti's surprised huff at the action, holding him up in one hand easily as he sheds his clothes. He tosses it unceremoniously to the floor, making quicker work of his jeans and boxers and shedding them as he walks to the bed, being careful not to trip on the fabric as he finally kicks them off and lays Anti out on the bed, molding himself to Anti's front as he resumes their kissing. But before he can start shedding Anti's clothes Anti stops him, putting a hand to the middle of his chest and surprising him, pausing over his form as he looks to him quizzically.

"Lay on the bed, I'll be right there," he murmurs, leaning up to give him a lingering kiss before pushing him away, trading places as Dark moves to lie on Anti's bed, watching as Anti pulls off his shirt and shucks off his jeans, bright eyes never leaving Dark's as he makes quick work of his clothes and stalks toward him, one leg swinging over his hips until he's settled right on top of Dark's erection, Dark giving a small groan as Anti settles, eyes drinking in his form eagerly. His hands roam slowly up his torso, stopping at his pecs and squeezing, and Dark can't hold back the surprised snort that falls unbidden from his lips, Anti smirking down at him before doing it again.

"Like playing with my boobs?" Dark asks, amused, and Anti tweaks a nipple harshly, earning a jerk of Dark's body beneath him and a high sound of pain and pleasure.

"I haven't touched you in weeks, shut the fuck up and let me," Anti replies, going back to soft, reverent slide of hands, up and along his shoulders, down his biceps and over each curve of every prominent muscle stretching and flexing under tan skin.

Dark stays quiet, Anti's eyes taking in every dip and curve of every muscle as if he's attempting to carve every curve into his memory. Dark watches him, silently, and Anti watches him right back.

"God I missed you," he breathes, a small smile curling at the corner of Dark's mouth as he leans back on his elbows, noting the way Anti watches the pull of his muscles as he shifts.

"I missed you too, beautiful."

Before Dark can process it Anti's moving forward, mouthing at his throat and nipping with sharp teeth, leaving a slow trail along his jaw and neck as he makes his way down. His hands never stray from their path all along Dark's body, memorizing every valley and hill along the planes of bare skin. His mouth follows a similar path, making a slow, deliberate line along every muscle he can leave a hickey, kiss, or bite on. Dark stays as still as he can, ignoring every instinct to buck or grab or flip them over as he lets Anti take him apart with soft adoration from reverent hands and eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's short I'm fucking tired


	4. Here's A Hint I'm Talking About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Knife Play/Begging ft Antimark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Dragon Slayer by Ninja Sex Party, the first song I listened to when I started working on this chapter  
> also this chapter is totally a present for my friend Drakojana, who I love dearly and promised antimark like, a good couple weeks ago?? I'm sorry for making you wait dear, and I hope you like this hun!!

As soon as he's set foot off the plane Mark is turning his phone on, tapping out his password as he heads toward luggage to wait for his bag before heading out to the waiting Uber outside. A good few notifications pop up as his phone turns on, but one catches his eye as soon as he sees the sender, opening the text thread to a couple new texts from his boyfriend.

_**Anti** : sorry I couldn't pick you up this time sweetness, but I'll be home when you get back_

_**Anti** : don't take too long getting home baby, I've got a surprise for you ;)_

Mark's pulse picks up at the implications, climbing into the waiting car and rereading the text sitting innocently on the screen of his phone, making his face flush lightly and his foot tap in impatience as he waits for the driver to get him home, silently wishing he could get home faster.

Ever since Anti's been dropped into his life, he's never had a dull moment. He was never all that religious before meeting Anti, but meeting his literal guardian angel had definitely opened his eyes to some things. And when Anti had fallen because of him, _for_ him, he couldn't help but fall for him too, completely and totally.

He's so busy reminiscing he almost doesn't realize where he is, focusing again on the present as he watches familiar trees and houses zoom past his window, nearing his house.

Mark is opening his door and handing his driver his money before the car even fully stops in front of his house, and Mark barely has the presence of mind to thank the young woman who had driven him here and grab his bags before shutting the door with his hip, heading up the slope of his driveway and toward the front door with quick, eager strides. He fumbles with the keys before finally pushing the right one into the lock and turning, opening and shutting the door only to be knocked back against it as it shuts, his breath leaving him in a sigh as Anti kisses him eagerly.

"I missed you so much, darling," Anti breathes between kisses, pushing the words into Mark's mouth for them to get caught in his throat, his heart swelling as he pulls him as close as he can, wishing to pull him impossibly closer.

"I missed you too, angel," Mark murmurs, and something fond and soft settles on the familiar pale face and full lips of his lover, peppering his mouth in short little kisses before stepping back with what looks like great difficulty.

"Go upstairs before I ravage you against the door, you devil," Anti grins, grabbing a handful of his ass as he walks past and squeezing, a surprised noise falling from the kiss-bruised lips of the other as he heads toward their bedroom.

As soon as Mark steps into their bedroom he drops his bags at the side of their bed, toeing off his shoes and pulling his socks off to toss them somewhere in the vicinity of the bags, whipping around when he hears the quiet click of the door shutting, and finds Anti smirking as he steps forward, something hidden behind his back.

"Strip and lay flat on the bed, darling," Anti hums, not making another move until Mark's naked and lying flat against familiar sheets, a wave of arousal washing over him at the way Anti drinks in his form. He sets whatever it is down beside Mark as he crawls up to straddle him, leaning down to kiss him.

"Arms up, _mo agra_ ," Anti hums against his lips, and Mark can only obey, sinking back against soft sheets and into the warm, inviting hands of his boyfriend.

Soon enough Anti's hands leave his sides, their slow, trailing path coming to a stop and leaving his skin cold where they once lit it up like fireworks.

Mark looks up when he feels something being looped around his wrists, finding bright red rope as Anti loops it around each wrist, tying them together securely before pulling back to meet Mark's gaze.

"Is this ok? I know you had mentioned wanting to try something like this. Are the bonds too tight or painful at all?"

Mark attempts to move his hands but finds he can't pull them away, twisting them in the rope securing them to test their bonds. They're secure, and there's no pain or any loss of circulation. It's perfect, and he can't help but shiver before he gives a feeble nod.

"They're perfect."

Anti grins, pleased as he leans down to give him a loud kiss.

"I'm glad. Let me tie your ankles and then we can get started, hm?" Anti hums against his lips, leaving a longer, slower kiss on dark lips before pulling away completely as he moves down the bed to tie his ankles to the posts at the footboard, taking care not to bind them too tight and making sure to ask Mark again if he's comfortable before moving back up to straddle his bare waist again, settling against his semi-erection in a slow, teasing grind that draws a quiet moan from the man beneath him.

Mark opens his eyes when he hears a soft, sharp sound, and his eyebrows rise as he stares with open confusion and a hint of nerves mixed with the quickening thrum of his heart and blush to his cheeks at the sight of a pocket knife twirled through slim fingers with ease.

"Tell me now if you are not at all up for this, but I wanted to try something-"

"Yes."

Anti freezes, confusion pulling at his thick brows and twisting his lips into a small frown.

"Yes as in you're uncomfortable?"

"... no," Mark starts, bashful as color creeps high up his cheeks while Anti studies his reaction, waiting for him to continue or explain.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I like the idea. Quite a bit, actually."

One bushy eyebrow rises as Anti takes in the answer, a slow smirk spreading across his face and making Mark squirm just a bit more.

"Is that so?"

"..yes."

"And you're not just saying any of this? You actually want to try it?"

"Yes, please," Mark answers quickly, eager for Anti to do _something_ , to kiss him again or run the blade over his skin or any number of things that are making his dick throb against his stomach, already completely hard just from being tied up and the sight of the knife, the thought of Anti drawing it along his body in slow, teasing strokes.

Anti grins down at him like a smug cat, twirling the pocket knife again and watching as Mark's eyes immediately drift to the glint of metal moving between slim digits.

"Let's have some fun, _mo agra_."

-

_"Fuck."_

"I plan on it," Anti grins back, teasing his fingers inside Mark at a torturously slow pace, spreading them slightly to add just a little stretch as he pumps them.

He's up to three fingers now, Mark's skin littered with red marks from Anti's mouth, hickeys and bite marks already settling under his skin in the form of dark bruises. Mark is panting as he whines, arching off the bed when Anti just grazes his prostate, willing him to move faster or harder or anything besides this slow, perfect torture. His wrists and ankles are still firmly tied, and he can feel the red marks settling on his skin at his wrists as he pulls at the restraints with each tease of Anti's fingers. It's too much and not nearly enough all at once and all Mark can do is breathe and moan as Anti plays his body like an instrument, making Mark sing under his touches and the shifting of his fingers.

"Now, will you be a good boy and let me put a toy inside you?" Anti asks, and all Mark can do is nod and whine a little louder when his fingers leave him achingly empty, muscles clenching around nothing at the loss as Anti leans over the bed toward a specific drawer at their bedside. Mark squirms a bit impatiently, catching his breath as he tries to lean far enough to see which toy Anti has, but the fallen angel hides it purposefully, distracting him as he pumps his dick with his still-slick hand, the sound of more lube squirting from the bottle quiet compared to Mark's groans.

Mark jerks slightly when something wider than Anti's fingers brushes his entrance, settling back when Anti pets his stomach soothingly.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'll go slow."

Mark meets bright eyes and nods, settling back against the sheets as Anti settles between his legs, and the first slow, beautiful stretch as Anti pushes the toy in at a crawl.

"You're doing so good, baby. So good," Anti praises, leaning down to kiss the muscles at his abdomen pulled taut, tense as Anti inches the toy deeper.

Anti finally stops when its as far in as it'll go, making Mark whine and squirm even more as it just barely grazes his prostate. Anti only grins, pulling his hands back and sitting up again, the knife he's set aside back in his hand and making Mark go as still as he can, trembling at the sight of it mixed with the teasing brush of the toy.

"You tell me if you need me to stop or pause or if you don't like anything, ok?" Anti asks quietly, looking Mark directly in the eye. Mark nods and Anti smiles, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss, the feeling of his smile pressed to his lips making Mark smile too.

Mark takes in a breath, keeping as still as possible as Anti pulls the blade out, the point pointed down at his prone body. Mark freezes as the very tip finally makes contact, breathing harsh as Anti gives the lightest pressure, barely making contact as he draws the blade over Mark's skin. Mark groans quietly, leaning up into the touch as much as he can until Anti relents and presses down just a bit harder, enough for a small sting and red lines but no blood or cuts, pulling a moan from Mark's throat as he moves it along his abdomen. Anti pulls the blade back and takes hold of the toy again, pulling it back before pushing it back in, a slow, steady pump as his other hand draws faint red lines up his boyfriend's thighs, the rope at his ankles and wrists taut as he arches into the touches, the movement of the toy and the hint of sting from the knife.

"Anti, Anti, _please_."

"Please what, darling?" Anti asks, the toy grazing Mark's prostate again and making him jerk against his bonds.

"Please, please please please," he mutters under his breath, gasping as the toy is pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in, a moan oozing from kiss-bruised lips.

He can't get the words out when Anti picks up the pace slightly, moving the toy in and out, so close to hitting it's mark but so agonizingly far. He whines again, gritting his teeth, but when he draws the knife along the scores he's left along the insides of his thighs he can't help but beg.

"Anti, _fuck me_. Please, please please-"

He doesn't even have to finish, Anti's mouth crashing against his desperately, making Mark moan as Anti's jean-clad hips brush his painfully hard erection, precome dribbling down it's length. Anti makes quick work of pushing down his pants, kicking them off completely before grabbing the discarded bottle of lube and slicking himself, eyes shutting and face glowing as he pumps himself a handful of times before letting go, pulling the toy out slowly and lining up. Anti leans down enough to kiss him, slow and beautiful, before finally, _finally_ pushing in. Mark's breathing hitches at the slight stretch and easy slide as Anti pushes all the way in on one long, slow stroke of hips, wasting no time as he draws his hips back before slamming back in hard enough to make Mark howl.

He sets a bruising pace, slim fingers holding tight enough to leave marks of their own as Anti holds him by the hips and drives into him, Mark unable to do more than moan at every thrust as his eyes roll back, all thought process gone as Anti pistons his hips with enough force to knock the headboard against the wall and jostle Mark on every thrust. He knows he won't last long with all of the teasing Anti's done, so he does his best to pull Anti in farther, tightening around him on every thrust and making him mutter out curses as he thrusts even faster, finally taking Mark's neglected dick in hand and giving hard, messy jerks of his wrist.

"Come for me, baby," Anti grits out, slamming his hips up into Mark and hitting his prostate on each thrust, the tight coil in his abdomen breaking as he comes with a shout, Anti hammering against his prostate all the way through his orgasm. Mark opens his eyes as Anti grips his hips harder, and sees the faint outline of a skeletal set of wings, the shadows of a slit along his throat and a third eye as he comes, Mark tightening around him and leaving him whining as he bucks up into him until he's spent.

Anti barely gives himself time to pull out before he's flopping down hard beside Mark, knocking against his shoulder as he draws in ragged, gasping breaths. They lay in relative silence, only the sound of their breathing as they try to recooperate, both gelatinous as they ooze against the bed to breathe.

"That was fucking amazing," Mark murmurs, voice hoarse from yelling, and Anti wheezes out a breathless laugh, snuggling closer and kissing him again before sitting up to untie his bonds. As soon as Mark's free he pulls Anti on top of him, arms wrapping around him and holding him close, eyes fighting to stay open.

"We better clean you up before passing out," Anti hums, and Mark can hear the amusement in his tone as he plays with his hair, making him drift further toward sleep.

"In a minute," he mutters, and he's asleep before he can hear if Anti replies or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this done about half an hour after midnight, sorry! still not quite as long as I would have liked but hope you liked it hun, and anyone else reading! also sorry if there s some mistakes, especially near the end. I'm really tired trying to get this posted so I'll come back and fix mistakes later probably!


	5. Enjoy A Healthy Dose of Prolonged Eye Contact (Prolonged Eye Contact)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Humiliation ft AntiDark  
> use of derogatory names in this chapter, like "slut" and "whore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually based on a talk in discord a _long_ time ago, so inspo definitely goes to tubbs and the gang  
>  also ch title from "Intro" by Bo Burnham from the album what.

It started the night before, on a date at a high class place with dim lighting and not enough food on each plate. Dark was in the bathroom washing his hands when Anti strolled in, eyeing him as he passed to take a piss a few feet away.

"We could have gotten burritos twice as big as that steak I got," Anti muttered, giving his dick a handful of shakes before flushing.

"It's about the quality. If we can afford to blow a couple thousand why the fuck would I get you a five dollar burrito on our date night?" Dark retorted, stepping back to look over his figure as he straightened his lapels and adjusted the collar of his shirt, pushing back some of the hair starting to flop over his brow with a small frown. Anti watched him as he washed his own hands quickly, shaking the access water off before wiping them on his pants like a goddamn animal.

He was tempted to reapply his very subtly smudged liner before a short huff caught his attention, finding Anti still standing there, arms crossed as he watched Dark fuss over his appearance in front of the mirror.

"Look at you, preening like a bird. It's dinner, Dark, no use trying so hard to be a damn attention whore strutting your stuff."

Dark's hands stopped at the cuffs of his shirt, frozen as Anti went on, voice casual but eyes steadfast on his reflection, meeting his eye through the glass with a sharp look.

"At least a whore would ask for fucking payment. You're more a slut than anything."

Dark felt the shift in his posture at the single word, his shoulders straightening and heat filling his abdomen, Anti's bright eyes trained to his before scanning up and down his body before spinning on his heel and back out into the restaurant, a shiver crawling down Dark's spine as he followed close behind, unable to completely ignore or dispel the heat coiling low in his belly for the rest of the night, every cool, probing look Anti sent him causing a small catastrophe all throughout his body for the remainder of the meal.

When they got home Anti acted as though nothing had happened, heading straight back to the bedroom and shedding his dress clothes with efficiency, replacing them with his usual boxers and nothing else. Even as Dark wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the column of his throat while he brushed his teeth, Anti ignored him, only giving one quick parting kiss after rinsing his mouth before squeezing past and going straight to bed. Dark was more than a little miffed, getting ready for bed and settling in beside Anti, frowning when all he got was another chaste kiss and a muttered 'good night' before Anti turned over on his side, his back facing Dark and his breathing evening out. Dark stared, somewhat dumbfounded, wondering if this was some sort of trick. He hadn't been imagining the sultry looks across the table, he knew that much. He huffed, annoyed, as he flopped into his pillows huffily, pushing his arousal aside as he settled in for a painfully uneventful night.

The morning after, however, was anything but uneventful.

Dark woke with a groan, slipping into consciousness slowly as something warm and wet surrounded him, and the slightest bit of stretch from his entrance caused him to moan lowly. His eyes fluttered open to find Anti with his pretty mouth around his dick, one hand at his hip and the other between his legs, fingers pushing in farther before scissoring open as he pulled them back, stretching him farther and pulling another moan from his throat. He slid up and off his dick with a wet _pop_ , grinning up at him as he rested his pointy chin on his hip.

"I thought we could go to the mall today."

Dark raised a brow at that, the sudden topic change a bit odd as he squirmed slightly, Anti's fingers still moving inside of him slowly.

"I'd rather stay right here, thanks," Dark replied, and Anti let out a delighted giggle, much too adorable for someone currently fingering his asshole.

"I thought you'd say that. That's why I brought out this."

Dark held back a whine as Anti's fingers slid out of him completely, noting the glove on his hand as he pulled away with a kiss to his hip before leaning over the side of the bed to grab something, dropping the lube and a condom on the sheets beside him before reemerging with a familiar rounded cone and a wide grin.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Dark asked, though he was sure he already had a pretty good idea.

"I was thinking if you wore this while we were out, and you were good, that I could spend the rest of the day fucking you braindead," Anti hummed, twirling the plug idly with a smug grin, a groan falling from Dark's throat unbidden at the suggestion and causing a blush high in his cheeks. Anti's grin widened, setting the plug down as he crawled over him, a distinct bulge in his boxers sliding against his own erection as he leaned up to kiss him, slow and filthy.

"Is that a yes? You want to carry this little secret like the good little slut you are?"

The moan that falls from Dark's lips is also involuntary, but enough for Anti to grin enough to split his pretty face as he kissed him evilly and pulled back, leaving Dark flushed and insanely horny as he moved back down his body, grinding down against his erection hard enough to make Dark buck and whine as he moves away again.

"You think you can handle having this in you while we're out?" Anti asks, pulling the condom wrapper open and sliding it onto the plug, coating it in a healthy supply of lube.

"Of course I can," Dark huffs, only halfway convinced himself as Anti teased the very tip against his entrance.

"If you say so, 'darling'," he hummed, using one of the many nicknames Dark had given him over the years and sending a shiver through his boyfriend's frame at the slow, easy slide as he pushed the plug inside.

Dark can't hold back the low groan as Anti pushed the plug as far as it will go, just barely brushing his prostate before pulling it back again until the tip is the only part still inside, pushing in again just to pull another low moan from his boyfriend's lips. He gave a few more slow, teasing strokes until Dark's legs were shaking and his face flushed red, gritting his teeth as his hands fisted into his own hair. Anti pushed the toy as far in as it would go and leans down to give him a loud kiss, clambering off the bed and to the bathroom, leaving Dark gasping and flushed, his dick painfully hard as he tried to catch his breath.

Dark huffed, hearing the flush of the toilet and the spray of water in the sink before the door swung open, Anti stepping back in and eyeing Dark hungrily. But instead of leaning forward and taking his boyfriend's flushed cock in hand or wrapping those pretty lips around him again he walked around the bed to the closet, shuffling through clothes and pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He turned to look over Dark's prone form again, eyes drinking in his form with enough heat in his gaze to almost pull a whine from Dark's throat. But he doesn't move forward, instead stooping down to pull a pair of socks from the drawer and scoop up his sneakers, leaning forward to give Dark's hip another kiss and leaving the room without another word, leaving Dark with a weeping erection and flushed face before forcing himself up and out of bed to rid himself of his erection and get ready to go out to the mall.

-

Two hours.

They had been wandering this godforsaken mall for two hours now. Anti mentioned something about getting suits for his brother's wedding, and possibly Christmas shopping, despite it being early October, and the fact that Anti usually waited until the last possible minute to get presents for anyone. But Dark didn't say a word, even when Anti's hand brushed the crotch of his pants too many times to be accidental, even when his hips would drag lightly against his own when he'd pass him in the stores as they shopped. Dark was the picture of good behavior, even as his dick pressed painfully against his pants, thankful for the long sweater covering the outline of his dick from the rest of the mall's inhabitants.

On hour three he could barely walk, the press of his jeans against his dick painful, the subtle movement of the toy inside him fizzling out all mental function, his mind clouded with arousal. When Anti mentioned going to the bathroom soon after another long look around another shitty store Dark could only nod, allowing Anti to take him by the hand and pull him off to the side toward the bathrooms, pulling him in and checking to make sure they were alone before pulling him into the stall farthest away from the door, locking the stall door behind them with a _click_.

"You'll have to be quiet. Think you can do that, baby?" he hummed against his lips, pushing his back against the wall of the stall as his hands made quick work of his jeans, Dark letting out an audible whimper as the pressure against his dick lessened, Anti pushing his jeans away and fishing into the front of his boxers, taking his cock in hand with firm strokes. Dark bit his lip to hold in the moans threatening to fall from his lips, Anti leaning forward to kiss him as he pumped his dick in the tight, warm channel of his fist.

Dark let his head fall back against the plastic wall at his back with a dull _thunk_ , Anti's mouth molding to his own to keep the low groans falling from his mouth muffled. His hips moved up into his boyfriend's hand eagerly as Anti swallowed his quiet moans, a sharp gasp ripping through him when he bumped back against the wall, jostling the toy still inside him. Anti noticed immediately, smirking into the kiss as he pressed his hips back against the wall, the toy bumping up to graze his prostate on every other downstroke and making Dark whine and squirm back, trying to get more pressure as slow-burning arousal lit up his entire body, Anti's strokes growing faster and making Dark whine louder.

"Better be quiet, beautiful. Wouldn't want anyone coming in and hearing you, walking in and seeing what a good little slut you are."

And with that Anti's wrist twisted, and Dark came hard enough that Anti had to cover his mouth again to keep him quiet, pumping him through his orgasm until all he could do was twitch and whine, breathing hard when Anti finally pulled away from the bruising kiss, smiling beautifully as his hand came up to cup his cheek.

"How was that?"

Dark licked his lips, still breathing hard as he looked up at him through sex-mussed hair.

"Want you _inside_ me. Please, _fuck_ ," he gritted out, low and breathless, pleading as Anti's thumb ran along his cheekbone. He leaned in to give him a short, chaste kiss, still holding his face in his hand like something precious.

"How could I say no to such a sweet request?"

-

As soon as they stepped into the apartment Anti slammed him back against the front door, Dark pulling him close with a whine as Anti ground against him, kissing him hard with teeth and tongue. When he finally pulled back Dark gasped, Anti's hips grinding up against his as Anti moved to mouth along his jaw, leaving dark marks along his throat.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll beg me to stop," he grits out, biting his collarbone hard enough to pull another gasp from him.

"I don't think I'll ever ask you to stop, darling," Dark smirked back, Anti's only response an evil grin and another long, slow grind of his hips before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back to their bedroom.

Anti all but threw him to the bed as he shut the door behind them, stalking up to him and kissing him hard, his hands already stripping off his shirt and fumbling to undo his pants. Dark groaned into his mouth, kicking his shoes off as he tugged at the hem of Anti's shirt with a muffled whine, moaning as Anti's hand dove into his boxers yet again, pumping him in quick, tight strokes. Dark kicked his pants and boxers off with unsteady legs, completely naked as Anti pushed him back to lay him out on the bed yet again, still fully dressed except for the sneakers he'd all but tripped out of. Dark helped strip him of his shirt with eager hands, Anti shucking off his skinny jeans and crawling up to settle between tan thighs, taking the toy in hand and pulling it back before pushing it back in a slow, teasing stroke, Dark's toes curling as he tried to pull it farther in, to get the friction he'd been craving all day.

Anti pulled the plug out completely, leaving Dark achingly empty as he grabbed the lube still lying among messy sheets from a few hours ago, leaning down to grab another condom and rolling it on after a few long strokes to his own dick, coating himself in lube before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Now let's see how well my little slut can ride my dick," Anti grins, and Dark all but tackles him to the bed, leaning over his pale frame and kissing him hard, snatching the lube up and popping it open, pouring it out onto a couple fingers and immediately pushing them into himself, scissoring them open as he rode his fingers, Anti's thumbs pressing up into his hips as he watched him open himself up on his fingers.

"Look at you, riding your own fingers like the good little whore you are. Taking your fingers so well. You're so ready for my cock, aren't you? So eager to ride my dick," Anti hummed, Dark groaning as he pulled his fingers out with a wet sound, positioning himself over Anti's erection as he held it steady before slamming his hips down, sinking onto his cock with a low groan, Anti's hands clawing at his hips as he cursed.

Dark wasted no time, pulling up almost all the way before slamming back down, starting a bruising pace as he rolled and swivelled his hips, tightening and loosening his inner walls before tightening again, revelling in the bellowing moan it punched from Anti's throat as he gripped his hips and fucked up into him hard, bouncing him in his lap and hitting his prostate dead-on with every thrust. His eyes rolled back as Anti fucked up into him, circling his hips down onto his as he tightened around him, pulling him in as far as he could while he rode him like he was paid to, crying out when Anti's hand gripped his dick and began jerking hard, his thrusts fast and deep. Dark knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, tightening as he bounced down faster, hands clutching at Anti's sides as his strained voice met his ears, the words making him moan even louder.

"That's my good little slut. Taking my dick so well, so tight and beautiful. Come on baby, cum for me. I want to feel you shake and see you cry," he grits out, his wrist twisting, his grip tightening around his cock as he pounded up into him. Dark's eyes rolled back, the heat in his abdomen consuming him like fire as he came with a scream, tightening around Anti as he thrust up into him, pounding into him throughout his orgasm and pumping him dry. His breathing was strained and ragged, hair flopping in his face as Anti flipped them, Dark landing on his back as Anti pushed his legs up and thrust hard into him, making him whine and his eyes tear up slightly while Anti thrust hard up into him, tightening around him while Anti's hips pistoned into his, moaning long and low as he emptied himself into Dark, his hips stuttering until they slowed to a crawl. He leaned over him, crashing their lips together again in a messy kiss, both breathing hard until Anti finally slipped out, leaving Dark empty and clenching for something. Anti pulled off the condom and tied it up, tossing it toward the trash as he flopped back between muscular thighs, hands roaming up the muscle there and lips leaving slow, idle kisses along his boyfriend's chest.

"If you think I'm done with you you've got another thing coming. Give me five minutes and I'll fuck you until you cry," Anti hummed into sweat-slick skin, sending a shiver throughout Dark's body and warmth into the pit of his stomach, his dick twitching as Anti's lips moved against his chest, hands skating over sharp hips and muscular thighs as they both gasped for breath, sinking into messy sheets and into each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you thought I was a Serious Writer know that I literally typed "butt plug vs dildo who would win" in incognito and snickered over it for a minute before writing. writing porn is so goddamn ridiculous how do people do this shit. also writing smut is?? so damn hard y'all. I really hope I'm getting at least a bit better w all this practice I'm doing but who knows. sorry if there's mistakes in spelling or from my dumb autocorrect I'll check for them later


	6. OwO what's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Size Difference (w slight pet/master dynamics) ft Antimarv  
> based on asks from cinnamonstache and [this AMAZING antimarv fanart](http://sinnamonstache.tumblr.com/post/166069498761/holybovine-been-pretty-inspired-by) from holybovine on tumblr

Anti materialized from the computer screen in a flash of pixels and static, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. He tended to stay out in the real world more often than usual as of late, but he still enjoyed recharging in the endless space inside the computer. He paused, surprised by the silence, expecting the sounds of his boyfriend trying some new spells, but he didn't hear a peep until he stepped out of his room and down the stairs, Marvin's voice bouncing off the walls as he noticed him.

"Hi, Anti."

"Hey...."

As soon as he turned the corner and caught sight of his boyfriend the greeting died on his tongue, blinking as he studied the very subtly off look of his boyfriend, the breath in his lungs stolen as Marvin came closer.

"I was trying a shrinking spell. It didn't quite work as well as I'd hoped," Marvin grinned bashfully, a good few inches shorter than he usually was. Anti stared down at him with wide eyes, feeling his edges stuttering with static as the familiar heat in his abdomen cut off all coherent thought, staring down at his beautiful tiny boyfriend with sharp, dark eyes. Marvin met his eyes when Anti remained silent, confusion coloring the bright eyes behind his mask and pulling at his full lips until he saw the hungry look on Anti's face, a blush coloring his face just under his mask.

"I think it worked beautifully, kitten," Anti hummed, voice low as his hand came up to cup Marvin's cheek. Marvin leaned into the touch eagerly, all but purring as Anti's thumb ran along his cheek, bright eyes a shade darker when his eyes fluttered open again.

"Look at how absolutely beautiful you are, you tiny little present. You absolute gift. My pretty little kitten," Anti hummed, voice distorted with static as he tried to hold himself together, Marvin sighing as he pressed his cheek into Anti's hands, one thumb running over his cheek and the other arm wrapped around the small of his back, pulling him flush to Anti as he ducked down to kiss his forehead, his flushed cheeks. Marvin tilted his face up, standing on his toes as he reached up for a kiss, arms wrapping around Anti's neck and pulling him down until he gave in, leaning down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Marvin whined petulantly when Anti removed his hand from his cheek, his arm snaking away from his back, but hummed happily as Anti grabbed him under the thighs to lift him up, legs wrapping around jean-clad hips as Anti molded their mouths together, licking into Marvin's mouth and nibbling on his lip enough to draw quiet moans and short, aborted thrusts from the curvy hips pressing up against his, squeezing his ass with a grin as he carried his boyfriend to the couch. Marvin refused to let go as Anti attempted to deposit him onto the cushions, the other crouching down and over his boyfriend as they fell onto the cushions, Marvin's fingers scrabbling at forest green hair, roaming up and down his boyfriend's back as his mouth trailed down his jaw and throat, biting and sucking a line of hickeys into the pale skin of his throat, a bulge trapped behind black denim rolling against his thigh and punching a high moan from his throat.

"Master, please," Marvin moaned, a harsh gasp falling from dark lips as Anti ground down into him _hard_ , his boyfriend's hands gripping the black fabric of his shirt, thrusting up against him with a whine.

"I'm gonna fuck you here and now if you keep up those noises, kitten," Anti gasped against his hair, leaving messy kisses along the side of his face as Marvin clung and ground against him, breathless and red-faced behind his white mask.

"Please," Marvin grit out, bucking up hard against him until Anti held his hips down and ground _hard_ , his boyfriend's head tipping back on a long, beautiful, drawn-out moan. And that's all that it took, Anti's hands immediately finding the button on his jeans, ripping them open and all but tearing them off his body to get that much closer, to pull more desperate, pleading sounds from dark, full lips. His hand slipped under the bright boxers straining against his erection, taking his dick in hand with quick, teasing pumps.

"You want me, kitten? Want me to fuck you here and now on this couch, make you scream as I plow into you?" he muttered hotly in his ear, Marvin's hands clawing under his shirt as he moaned shamelessly, loud and high and so goddamn beautiful.

A sudden pop and the pulling of space and air to his right caught Anti's attention, turning to watch as the bottle of lube from upstairs popped into existence from thin air, bouncing on the cushion beside his hip and pulling a snicker from his smiling lips, squeezing Marvin's erection lightly to pull a whine and buck of hips from the beautiful boy falling apart beneath him.

"So goddamn eager, such a good kitten," Anti hummed, kissing him again as he pulled away, pulling another whine from full lips as he pulled his hand off of his throbbing dick, sitting back against bare thighs as he popped open the lube and poured out a small puddle, knowing that he'd need to prep him more thoroughly than usual with his smaller size. He huffed against his slick fingers, warming them before pushing the first finger inside at a crawl, pumping inches at a time before pulling back only to push in farther, Marvin's hands gripping his mint green hair as he whined toward the ceiling.

"Please, Master. Please please," Marvin moaned, already babbling as Anti pushed two fingers inside, slow and deliberate as he scissors them open when he pulled them back, stretching enough to pull more high whines and breathless groans from his boyfriend. He took his time, leaning up to bite his hips and tease the tip of his cock with his tongue as he scissors him open before pushing in three fingers, Marvin's back arching hard off the couch as he gripped at Anti's hair, pulling hard at the strands and sending a groan from his mouth through his dick, the vibrations only making him clutch harder at the dark green strands fisted in his hands.

Anti sucked hard at the head of his dick, pulling a sob from his boyfriend's throat as he opened him up on his fingers, barely brushing against the bud of nerves under his fingertips, teasing until Marvin shook. He popped off his dick with a grin, pulling his fingers from him with a wet sound that colored Marvin's cheeks an even darker shade of red.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you cry," Anti hummed against his mouth, leaning in to kiss him hard as he pushed his hands down pale hips, his cock springing from its denim confines to slap against his stomach, red and aching, precome oozing down his shaft as he pushed Marvin's jeans down to his ankles. Marvin's knees bent as he scooted down, hips rolling as he pressed himself against the tip of Anti's cock with a whine, Anti's hips stuttering forward before he forced himself to pull back enough to pour more lube into the palm of his hand, pumping it over his erection with shaking, clutching hands, colored blocks of static glitching over his form and it's edges as he lined up before slowly pushing in, punching long moans from both of their mouths at the way Marvin's inner walls squeezed around him, even tighter than usual as he pushed in at a crawl until he bottomed out with gasping breaths. He waited, feeling the way Marvin relaxed and tightened around him, feeling the way his arms gripped around the back of his neck, his knees high around his sides as he breathed hard, nodding his head quickly when he seemed to be ready.

"Please, Master, please-"

Anti drew his hips back slowly, leaning down to kiss him, slow and sweet, before slamming his hips up as deep as he could, knocking his boyfriend up with the force of his thrust and pulling a scream from his throat, his moans high and loud as he clung hard enough to cut into the skin at his shoulderblades even through the fabric of his shirt, Anti's hips drilling into him at a punishing pace. The house was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin, the muttered curses and harsh breaths from Anti's mouth almost completely drowned out by Marvin's high, continuous whines and moans in time with each thrust, his pleading whimpers and cut off pleas as Anti hit his prostate with every other thrust, angling his hips to slam up into it every time as his hand grasped Marvin's neglected cock, jerking in harsh, uneven pumps as his thrusts grew faster, pistoning into him with uneven, desperate thrusts.

"Cum for me, kitten. Let me hear you scream," he grits out, tightening his grip around his dick as he hit his prostate hard, a high scream ripped from Marvin's throat as he came, his body jerking hard off the couch and spasming hard, Anti pumping him through his orgasm until he milked him dry, gripping him by the hips before driving up hard into him, pulling another loud, high moan from his boyfriend as he gave a handful of hard, rabbity thrusts before emptying himself in the tight heat of his boyfriend, whining and cursing as Marvin squeezed around him until he was spent, his thrusts slowing to a stop before flopping hard, barely catching himself before landing on him as his body flopped against him. Marvin chuckled, squeezing around Anti again with the action and making him twitch hard, whining as he pressed his face into the crook of the magician's neck, Marvin's hands rubbing his back and running through his mussed hair.

"You gonna pull out anytime soon, baby?" Marvin asked, voice hoarse from screaming and tinted with amusement, smiling when Anti shook his head against the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

"I'd rather fuck you for the rest of the day," he muttered against the side of his neck, leaning up enough to meet Marvin's fond gaze. "When does the spell wear off?"

"Six to eight hours."

"I'll fuck you for the next six to eight hours then," Anti replied, heat already tinging his tone and sending a shiver down Marvin's frame as he laughed delightedly.

"That sounds amazing to me."

"Magnificent, some might say," Anti murmured, lips brushing against his throat and sending his boyfriend into another laughing fit before leaning up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.


	7. I Know The Sound of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Body Worship/Crossdressing (w darker tones aka mentions of blood, gore, and violence) ft AntiDark. also no actual porn in this one because it was already running a bit long and I was getting bored so pbbbbbt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Blessed with a Curse by galaxyghosty and quintessentia ♡♡♡  
> also I apologize now for the drop in quality in upcoming installments idk how I wrote parts of this one so well and I don't expect I'll be able to replicate it in every chapter

Dark didn't think he could love him more, honestly. Every single day, in little ways, his black heart has felt twinges of something he thinks is probably love for Anti. Adoration, devotion, lust, fondness. Even if he's not physically capable of it, of true "love", what he feels for him transcends any of it. Anti is his, plain and simple. He's the only thing worth anything on this planet, the only thing that matters besides gaining full control, finally being free.

In the harsh red and blue light from the hotel neon he's even less real, pale skin a bright, angry red, hair touseled in waves and every curve of every lean muscle on display, body thrown in deep shadow and bright light. His legs are crossed at the knee, one foot moving in a slow, easy rhythm as smoke oozes from his mouth, the tip of the lit cigarette burning bright orange in front of full lips. But that isn't what Dark notices first. As donnas he steps into their shared room and shuts the door behind him his eyes move to Anti, and the first thing he sees are pale, sharp shoulders and bony knees, pale calves and bare feet on display, a dark, shiny fabric skating over his curves beautifully. Dark feels something shudder in his chest and stops dead in his tracks as Anti stands slowly, turning to put the last dregs of his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table beside him, all but gliding to Dark as he stands, motionless, breathless. He's wearing a dress. He's wearing goddamn _lingerie_ and Dark's human body can't handle it. He's going to have a goddamm heart attack, here and now, with how his stolen heart hammers against his ribs.

Anti rests his forearms on the slopes of Dark's shoulders as he crosses his hands behind his neck, his body brushing subtly against his own. He brings a hand up to run a thumb along his cheekbone and he feels something wet slide with the movement of his thumb, eyes flicking down from captivating neon eyes to the darkness staining his hand, the smell of blood invading his senses as Anti's hands come up to run through the back of his hair. He'll have to wash the blood out, he notes, wrapping his hands around the small of his back to pull him closer, feeling the slide of the fabric under his hands as he smoothes his fingers over it idly.

"One more to go."

Dark blinks, the weight of Anti's words sinking in and sending something electric through his body. One more organ, one more victim. One more piece to the puzzle and they'll be able to perform the ritual and finally gain their own forms. They'll finally be free.

"So that's the occasion," Dark murmurs as he drinks in his pretty form in black satin. His voice low and rumbling through his chest and out into the room, low so he doesn't disturb the quiet peace settling over the room, the way Anti looks up at him with something verging on a smile, something softer than he's used to. Anti takes in a long breath, a sigh that's got no hint of its usual exasperation or annoyance. He's calm, or as calm as he can be. He's idle and placid and lovely, and Dark wants so many things. He wants to see this more often, wants to commit this moment to memory l, so he does. He takes in every feeling, every inch of Anti in the harsh light from outside. His soft expression, the slide of satin. His big, bright eyes, no longer lidded in anger or annoyance. His face is almost serene, and Dark pulls a hand away from the small of his back to cup his cheek, to run a thumb over full lips no longer pulled into a scowl or a snarl, showing none of Anti's usual fire. Dark drinks it all in like water, and he kisses him.

It's not their usual kiss, no bite or sting or hungry animosity, no claiming marks of teeth or nails. It's slow and sweet, sweeter than Dark has ever been or ever will be with anyone but his little serpent, his tiny little ball of electricity. Anti kisses him just as deep and just as slow, and Dark holds him with steady hands at his back as he steps forward, walking them toward the bed. As soon as the backs of Anti's knees hit the bed he falls back, and Dark falls with him, catching himself before he topples onto him and kissing him the entire time. They pull away only when their human lungs scream for oxygen, Dark breathing against his throat and leaving searing kisses in his wake, brushes of lips that draw even softer, shakier breaths from the beautiful creature beneath him.

His hands slide along his front, skating over soft, shining fabric like an oil spill, like blood in low light. His hands can't seem to leave him for long, his lips already aching to press to the sharpness of his jaw, the lean muscle of his thighs. He wants him completely, just as he always does, and Anti only takes him by the back of the head to plunge him further under his spell, breath gone and body numb as he kisses him, feeling as though they're in a dark, endless pool of water. He's drowning, and he's never been as eager in his own destruction as he is now, as his fingers trace up his thighs and pull the hem of his dress up higher in increments too small, in a timeframe too long. But despite a hungry, sharp part of him that only ever wants him like this always, wants everything and anything he will give him as quickly and as much as possible, he waits. He takes his time and enjoys it, loves and hates the waiting in equal measure as his hands finally skirt up to sharp hipbones, thumbs running along the waistband of matching shorts that are too short to hide much at all, dark eyes flicking up to meet an unwavering gaze directed only at him.

He's beautiful. He's perfect and gorgeous and Dark can hardly stand how overwhelmed his stolen body feels just looking at him, just meeting his eye and taking him in in dual-toned light. He leans down, lips barely brushing against his, as his mouth seems to move without thought, his mind emptying into the quiet of the room in a hushed, reverent tone.

"You're unreal, how perfect you are. Look at you," he breathes, breath mingling with Anti's, fingers brushing along his belly, his hipbones, his waist and thighs.

"I would burn everything in this world to ash and rubble to have you like this always. I would slit a million throats and rip out a million hearts to have yours."

A kiss pressed to his throat, feeling the way his breath goes just a bit off, ragged and quiet, barely controlled. He tilts his head and opens his jaw wider, grazes his teeth over the curve of his throat, and feels his chest shudder at the soft drag of teeth, at the threat of those teeth sinking in and pulling, ripping him to pieces with nothing remaining but a corpse on the bed and blood in the sink afterward.

His mouth makes a slow, easy path of lips and grazing teeth, trailing down his throat to his collarbones, the curves of muscle and ribs just under black fabric. His mouth finds a nipple and bites lightly, humming delightedly as Anti's body jerks at the action involuntarily, as though he's been shocked. He laps, sucks, and bites again before trailing down farther, rucking the dress up without taking it off completely as he bites at the hills of his hipbones, the muscle along the v pointing to his crotch, erection still hidden behind black satin.

"It's painful, how beautiful you are," Dark murmurs against the hem of his shorts, biting lightly at the inside of a milky thigh and smiling as Anti jerks at the sting, body shuddering before stilling again.

"Shut up and do something before I gag you and jerk off in the bathroom."

"Is that a promise?" Dark smirks against his thigh, chuckling lowly as Anti huffs out a breath and fists his hand in his hair again, hauling him back up as he sits up enough to kiss him again, harder than before and with just a hint of teeth, sharp tongue swiping along his teeth and lip and wiping his mind clean of anything but the sensation. The feeling of his warm mouth against his and his slim hand tugging at the dyed strands of hair at the back of his head pull a low rumble from his throat, the longer locks a perfect handle for him to maneuver his face this way and that as he kisses him. Finally he pulls away, moving to settle in Dark's lap and rolling his hips down on his clothed erection with purpose, head tipping back and eyes locked on his partners as he breaks what little control Dark may have possessed, hands finding his hips and gripping them tightly as he grinds up hard against him.

"I'm going to take you apart piece by piece. I want to tear you apart and eat you alive. I want you breathless and shaking, I want to devour you and keep every bit of you as my own. You're _mine_ ," he grits out, snapping his hips hard up against Anti, that hungry part of him pleased as Anti's breaths come out in harsh pants as he drops down and grinds hard against him, leaning in to leave marks of his own along his throat as he opens Dark's fly, so pretty and so perfect and completely and totally his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch title from The Sound by The 1975, which I've been listening to on loop on and off all day  
> just writing porn is honestly a bit boring to me so I spiced this one up a bit!! maybe if I do whole ficlets for each chapter it'll be less boring to write? who knows, I'm just giving myself a Lot more work to do if i end up doing that but whatever, hope you guys liked it and sorry for the wait!


	8. it hurts to say but I want you to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Deepthroating/Face-sitting ft Chase/cool kid Mark (Mark w the vest and hat from Markiplier TV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to toni for letting me whine while I tried to figure out what to do for this one, I really appreciate it hun ♡♡♡  
> also this is based in the 'Two Bros' universe, aka the chase/Mark fic I've worked on for months now that will one day see the light of day

They hadn't been messing around all that long when Mark brought up a certain idea, almost making Chase choke on his own saliva as they curled up on the couch watching a movie, Mark's hand running idly along his waist in the dark and warmth of a shared blanket in a dark room, the horror movie onscreen and the city lights outside the only light source. They were both just sitting there, sharing company and contact, Chase's mind calm and syrupy as he watched the movie and focused on Mark's light, teasing touches. He was sure that he'd fall asleep like this with the way Mark curled around him, a strong arm draped over his shoulders and the other curled around his front, Mark's head resting against his shoulder and his chest pressed against his arm. His eyelids were getting heavy, and he wondered idly if Mark would carry him to his room when he fell asleep or if they'd just fall asleep like this, wrapped up in each other with sore necks in the morning. But before Chase could settle completely into sleep Mark spoke up quietly, lips brushing against his shoulder in the dark room and warm breath ghosting over his collar bone.

"Have you ever heard of face sitting?"

Chase turned his head toward him, his chin bumping against the top of his head, brushing against fluffy black hair no longer hidden under a cap, messy from his fingers running through the soft strands earlier.

"No?" Chase replied, his hand going back to running through the hair at the back of his head, hair tickling his face as Mark relaxed against him. His mind was still working slower than usual with the threat of sleep seeping into his body, warm and content as he ran a hand through Mark's hair, brushing down to rub the tension from his slightly hunched shoulders.

"I kind of really want you to sit on my face while I suck your dick."

Chase's hand stopped it's slow, calming circles over Mark's shoulder, his heart seeming to stop before starting a quicker pace, swallowing hard as he felt his throat close up in embarrassment and arousal, his face hot as he looked down at Mark's hair, unsure what to say. What the fuck do you say when your roommate-turned-fuckbuddy tells you he wants something like that?

Apparently, in his case, it was to sit silently, screaming internally as his face reached the temperature of the surface of the sun with how hard he was blushing, and nod jerkily.

"Sounds good," he croaked out, his dick already interested as he squirmed slightly beside his friend, turning back to watch the movie as he attempted to will the heat in his stomach down and his face to stop burning. He wasn't very successful for a good majority of the movie.

-

As soon as the movie was over Mark shut the tv off, plunging the already dark room further into shadow as he took Chase by the hand, leading him into the hall and straight to his room, shutting the door behind them. Chase swallowed, arousal still sitting low in his stomach like heated coals, warming him up as Mark made his way closer, a small smirk curling his lips up attractively as he stepped into Chase's personal bubble, hands coming to wrap around the small of his back in a loose hug.

"We don't have to do this if you're nervous, dude."

"I'm not nervous," Chase replied nervously, voice a bit higher pitched than his normal speaking voice. Mark only cocked his head slightly, smirk growing into a soft smile as his hands smoothed up and down his back soothingly.

"I mean it, man. I'll never make you do anything you're not comfortable with, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything just because I want it."

"I want it too," Chase got out, almost tripping over his words as his arms skirted down Mark's before sliding up and under his shirt and vest, hands resting between defined shoulderblades. "I'm just a bit nervous. I do really want to try it, though."

Mark's smile was like starlight as he grinned, pulling Chase closer as his lips brushed against his softly, almost pulling a moan from Chase's own mouth at the tenderness of the action.

Chase's hands fisted into the back of Mark's shirt when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, hands clutching at his hips before sliding down to grip his ass in both hands, making Chase grin and moan into Mark's mouth before pulling back.

"Let me lay out on the bed and you can kick your pants off, ok?"

"Would you want me to suck your dick after or something?" Chase asks, drinking in Mark's bare torso when he pulls off his vest, setting it beside his hat on the side of the bed as Chase fumbles and squirms out of his skinny jeans. He looks up as he pulls off his hat and shirt, watching as Mark settles his head back on a small pile of pillows, shaking his head with a smile.

"I'm alright. Maybe some other time? I've just kind of really wanted to do this for a while."

Chase notes the slight blush just barely visible in the moonlight and the light from the low lamp in the corner, the colors changing from red to pink to purple to blue and back, a slow, easy shifting of every color in the rainbow as Chase crawls up onto the bed, boxer briefs still on and his semi brushing against Mark's when he settles against him to kiss him again, drawing shaky breaths from both their mouths before they reconnect in a kiss.

It's slower than most of their kisses, Chase notes, and he can't help but feel his chest swell at the sweetness of it, at the way Mark's hands card through his faded green fringe, hands resting at the back of his head and the nape of his neck, touches light and sweet, almost loving. Chase tries not to think too far into it, tries not to let himself get swept away, to project his desires onto the guy he may be falling for. He kisses him deeper, nipping at his lips and moving to mark his throat and chest with bite marks and hickies, paying special attention to his nipples, grinning as Mark jerks and whines even at the lightest touches to the sensitive buds.

He sucked, bit, and twisted them until Mark was arching off the bed, hips bucking and voice high and desperate, hands fisting in his own hair, the pillow beneath his head.

" _Chase, please_ ," he whined, back arching beautifully over rumpled sheets, Chase leaning down to kiss along the valleys of his ribcage, the muscle pressed up against beautiful tan skin.

"You're sure about this?" he asked, thumbs hooking under the waistband of his underwear as he leaned back on his knees, scooting them down his hips and allowing his dick to spring free, already hard as it slapped up against his stomach, kicking the underwear off as he sat back on his ankles. But Mark nodded vigorously, grabbing him by the hips as Chase moved closer, knees up by his shoulders as he looked down at dark eyes blown wide even in the low light, color high in Mark's cheeks as his hands rubbed up and down Chase's thighs as he scooted up a bit, his face right in front of Chase's dick.

"Don't be afraid to pull my hair," Mark smirked, a blush flaring over Chase's cheeks as he chuckled a bit nervously, Mark leaning forward to nuzzle his shaft, entirely too adorable with his face pressed to his erection.

"Just try not to worry, ok? And if you don't like it we stop. Ok?"

Chase took a short, steadying breath, nodding his head.

"Ok."

"Good," Mark grinned, sitting up and giving him another warm, sweet kiss before dropping down against the pillows, scooting down, and swallowing Chase halfway on the first go. Chase's hands immediately went to Mark's hair, gripping it hard before forcing himself to loosen his hold, a choked noise falling past his teeth biting down hard on his lip when Mark hummed, vibration running up his shaft and turning his spine to goo, hips stuttering forward minutely before he caught himself, staying as still as he could while Mark sank farther down on his dick.

He moaned as Mark took him all the way to the root, his mouth warm and wet and so tight he could barely stand it, hips shaking as he tried not to thrust forward. He whined when Mark pulled all the way off slowly, sucking on the underside of his head before popping off of his dick fully with a wet sound, kissing the head and smiling up at him beautifully.

"Dude, really. Don't be afraid to move, I want you to. I want you to fuck my face as hard as you want, you're not gonna hurt me."

Chase ignored the way his words set his body on fire, shaking his head enough to clear it as he ran his hands through shaggy black hair.

"But what if I do? What if something goes wrong?"

Mark leaned up again, Chase ducking down to meet him in the middle as Mark kissed him.

"How about this? If you do anything I don't like, or I need a break or to pause or anything else, I'll slap your stomach with my hand. Not hard, just enough to get your attention. Ok?"

Chase felt some of his anxiety dissipate, nodding as he swallowed past the lingering nervousness.

"Ok."

Mark smiled again, leaning up to give him another lingering kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. I know you won't hurt me."

Chase nodded again, Mark's words and look of adoration staying with him as they got back into position, Chase pausing briefly as Mark wrapped his lips around his head again, giving a thumbs-up. Chase snorted out a laugh, Mark grinning around his dick as his hands came up to grip Chase's hips, pulling him the tiniest bit closer before looking back up at him again, waiting as Chase took another breath before pushing his hips forward, his pace slow and easy as he allowed Mark to adjust, as he gained enough confidence to grip the dark hair at his fingers, pulling lightly and earning a low moan from his partner as his hips moved faster incrementally.

But when Mark pressed the pad of his finger against his hole his hips snapped forward, pulling a deep groan from Mark as he gripped his hair again, Mark sucking hard and sending his entire body trembling, hands gripping his hair as he drew his hips back and snapped them forward at a faster pace, Mark moaning filthily at the new pace, gripping him tighter as he sucked, bobbed, and moaned around the cock in his mouth beautifully. 

"God, _Mark_ ," he moaned, eyes rolling back when Mark sucked hard at a vein on the underside, his dick twitching hard as he thrusted back into the wet heat of Mark's mouth, whining when Mark moaned loudly at the force of his thrusts.

" 'M not gonna last long, fuck," he gasped, running his hands through Mark's hair before gripping it again, his pace quick and constant, making sure not to push his hips too far or move too fast, not wanting to hurt Mark at all as he sucked hard, moaning and whining around his dick, pitch going higher when he pulled at the dark hair under his fingers.

His eyes shut as he lost himself to the sensation, to the easy slide and the vibrations running through him, the way Mark's tongue lapped and swirled around the head and the sound of his voice, just as aroused as he felt. His eyes opened, falling on Mark's face, and another wave of heat washed over him at the hungry look in his eyes, half-lidded and dark with desire, hair a mess and cheeks tinted pink. Mark met his eyes and moaned, long and low, and that was all it took, Chase's eyes sliding shut as he thrust faster, the heat in his abdomen flaring as Mark's name fell from his mouth like a mantra between whines, gripping his hair hard as he thrust faster, chasing his orgasm and pulling back as he came hard, cum painting Mark's chin and pooling down his neck, along his chest. He moaned, Chase finally noticing the way his body jerked, obviously masturbating as he came with Chase's name on his lips, his face opening up like a flower as he came, body arching hard off the bed until he was spent, dropping back to the messy sheets with gasping breaths. Chase grabbed his shirt from the floor, coming over to wipe Mark clean of their cum before dropping the dirtied shirt to the floor and flopping into bed beside him, kissing him long and slow.

"We are _definitely_ doing that again," Mark smiled, eyes heavy with exhaustion as he pulled Chase closer to cuddle up close, a strong arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Definitely," Chase grinned, brushing his sex-hair out of his face as he leaned up to kiss him, lips moving slowly together until their slow breaths intermingled, and sleep pulled them both under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch title from Someday by The Strokes


	9. With Guns Hidden Under Our Petticoats pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Lingerie/Frottage ft Dark/Wilford (also ft violence kink, consensual violence, and a small bit of a daddy kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a present for my friend Britt featuring her beautiful pink husband!!! I hope you like it hun!!! ♡♡♡

Dark is sitting in his armchair, reading a lengthy novel when Wilford all but rushes him, knocking the book from his grasp with a quick swat of his hand, standing over him with hands fisted at his sides. Dark looks up slowly, meeting his eyes with a raised brow and the most listless, bored expression he can emote.

"Get up."

Dark raises a brow at the commanding tone of his voice, the way his fingers itch for a weapon, curling into fists and loosening again at his sides. He stands, meeting Wilford's fiery gaze with his own bored look, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 "What do you want, Wil?"

Wilford doesn't answer directly, a switchblade flipping open in his hand and arcing up toward his throat, Dark leaning back quickly before turning to throw him back with his shoulder, knocking the knife out of his hand and making him wobble slightly.

"If you wanted to have some fun all you had to do was ask, Wil."

Wilford doesn't reply, hair a mess as he lunges for him, arms outstretched. Dark allows it, familiar hands coming up to wrap around his throat, putting just enough pressure to make his heart rate spike. He's pushing him back, and before he can trip or throw him off he feels the air around them hum and vibrate, expanding and squeezing around them before he blinks at the flash, and they're in an alley, dark and wet with a fresh rain. He doesn't recognize it at first glance, but he doesn't have much time to take in his surroundings when Wil pushes him against the brick wall at his back and leans in to kiss him, hard and demanding. Dark kisses back just as aggressively, hands tight around his suspenders as Wilford invades his mouth with a probing tongue.

Wilford bites and sucks at his lip, hands squeezing around his throat before sliding down his front and around his hips, grabbing handfuls of his ass and squeezing hard, pulling a low groan from his throat as he bites back hard enough to draw blood, feeling the air shift around them again and opening his eyes to a room too pink to be anyone else's but Wil's. Wilford scoops him up easily, pulling a surprised gasp from bloodied lips as he carries him to the bed, depositing him on satin sheets and molding their bodies together with no space between.

Dark pulls in a deep breath when Wilford finally pulls back, standing over him with bright eyes as his hands move to unclasp the buttons of his dress shirt in quick succession, nodding down at him to do the same. He only takes his eyes off of him to pull his own shirt off, but when he does he freezes.

"... Did you use your powers to put on lingerie?" he asks, feeling dumb for even asking. He would have seen the red fabric under the pale yellow shirt, wouldn't he? Wilford stands in a blood red slip with matching garter, moving to straddle him as his hands slide up to his shoulders and down his chest.

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Now get those clothes off for daddy or you'll get a spanking."

"Is that a promise?" Dark smirks, moving to unfasten the belt around his waist, stopping when familiar hands grabbed him under the chin, tilting his head back to meet warm brown eyes.

He doesn't react when Wilford crawls over his lap, hovering over his lap as bright eyes stay trained to his. He watches, and waits, a surprised moan punched from his throat when Wilford drops and grinds slow and hard, one hand at his waist and the other at his throat, tightening his hold enough to leave bruises in his wake and make Dark shiver beneath him, rolling and grinding his hips up in response.

"I've got a surprise if you're good, cherry. Think you can be good for me?" Wilford asks, mouthing and biting along his throat, hips rolling against him in a wave of pleasure. Dark smirks.

"The best."

He feels Wilford grin against his throat, biting hard enough to pull a small noise from his lips before knocking him back onto soft sheets, mouth and hands insistent as he strips him of the last of his clothes and the final shreds of his resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch title from Chocolate by The 1975  
> guess who has a week's worth of porn to catch up on? pray for me y'all. I really am not that happy w this one but I'm too tired and too far behind to make all of these amazing and super long sadly. but this will be a two parter, so look forward to that maybe??


	10. With Guns Hidden Under Our Petticoats pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Gunplay ft darkstache

He's so pretty like this.

Dark is by far one of the prettiest beings Wilford has come into contact with, but brows furrowed, breathing hard through grit teeth, trying to hold those pretty noises back? He's beautiful.

Wilford withdraws his hand from the black slacks open beneath him, yanking them off as quickly as possible along with his underwear, leaving him completely naked on the bed beneath him, chest heaving with his quiet gasping breaths, his face tinted pink and dark hair in disarray.

He leans forward to brush his stupidly adorable floppy bangs from his forehead, leaning up to leave a quick kiss at the end of his nose just to see Dark scrunch his nose cutely, grinning down at him as he drags his hips down against his erection, only the thin satin around his hips left between them. Dark grunts, hips stuttering up before settling back down again, trying to keep control of his body, his reactions. What was the fun in that? Wilford wants to hear him, to see him lose himself, and he's going to make that happen.

He scoots down, lips wrapping around the head of his cock and licking around the head, lapping at the slit until Dark's knees bend, hands clutching into the sheets on either side of his hips desperately as one of Wilford's hands grips his hip, the other reaching down toward his discarded pants to retrieve his revolver, pulling Dark's cock further into his mouth before letting off with a pop, his erection red and shining with spit and precome as it flops up onto his tan stomach. Wil grins, moving back up to straddle his hips, bringing the gun into Dark's line of sight with a smirk.

"Ready for some fun, Darkipoo?"

He watches as Dark shivers lightly, eyes dark and focused on the shiny barrel before he finally tears his gaze away and back to Wilford's face, swallowing visibly as Wilford drags the gun down his stomach, gasping and shivering harder when the barrel grazes the length of his cock, slow and teasing.

"Remember the safe word, baby?"

Wilford feels his heart swell at the way Dark draws in a deep breath at the pet name, the sap. God he's beautiful.

"Licorice."

"Good boy. None of that tight-lipped shit either. You want to stop, we stop. And if you like it, I wanna hear it," he hums, the hand at his hip moving to squeeze his cock, pulling a loud groan from the beauty beneath him, hips bucking up into his hand eagerly.

"Good boy."

He doesn't miss the way he blushes again at the pet name, leaning down to leave a loud kiss to his cheek, the hand around his dick beginning a steady rhythm as he pumps him, pausing to twist and squeeze every now and then, paying special attention to the head and underside, Dark's back arching as he huffs and gasps lightly.

He plays with him until his hips push up into his hand, his breathing harsh and sweat starting to shine against his skin, mouth falling open in silent moans as Wilford pulls him to the brink only to slow his hand again, enraptured with the pull of dark brows and the way his mouth opens and shuts as he gets close, his back jerking and drawing up in a beautiful arch. When he touches the metal, warmed slightly by the constant contact with his skin, along his hole, Dark jerks again, sucking in a sharp breath behind grit teeth.

"Is that what you want, beautiful? Want this inside you?" he grins, tracing it around his hole as Dark groans, nodding his head desperately. Wilford grins devilishly, pulling the pistol away from his skin and his hand away from his leaking cock, laughing delightedly when Dark whines, body arching toward him as he pulls away.

"Patience, sweetness. You'll get what you want," he hums, striding back with a bottle of lube and bright pink plastic gloves on his hands, his dick straining against the satin panties but going untouched for now. He has more important things to do.

He pours a generous amount of lube on his first couple fingers, rubbing them together to warm the slick substance as his other hand moves to take his dick in hand again, squeezing lightly to make Dark jerk before putting the pad of his first finger to his hole, rubbing teasingly until Dark huffs and presses against it. He hums out his pleasure but the pet name is lost as be breaches him, Dark's answering groan low and rumbling as Wilford slowly presses the digit all the way in.

He pumps his finger in slowly, giving a few long thrusts before pressing the second digit in alongside the first, a higher sound falling from dark lips. He takes his time, pumping slowly and scissoring open his fingers, stretching him open until he's pressing down in his fingers, until his mouth is spewing quiet threats and curses, as close to pleas as he's getting. He pulls lightly at his rim just to hear another high sound before pulling his fingers back, leaving Dark to breathe harshly as he coats the barrel of his pistol in a hefty supply of lube. When he's sure that it's more than enough he aligns the tip with Dark's entrance, circling it just to pull another low moan from Dark's throat.

He slips the barrel in slowly, watching Dark's face for any hint of pain or pleasure. His brows knit and his mouth opens and closes on silent words and moans, so far gone he can't seem to make a noise besides those absolutely delicious moans. He leans up enough to swallow his moans in a kiss, groaning into his mouth at the high sound he makes when the barrel brushes the bundle of nerves inside, his body arching and curling into Wil's hands as he begins pushing the gun in at a faster pace.

He pulls back to search his face, his dark cheeks and foggy eyes, his slack mouth making such pretty sounds.

"God, look at you. You're absolutely delectable, sweets," he murmurs, pressing the words to his open mouth as his other hand snakes down, squeezing his cock again before starting a quick rhythm, moving the pistol in and out even faster, hard enough for Dark to bounce in time with his thrusts.

"Wil," he finally gets out, high and desperate, foggy eyes finding his as he bounces down hard, hands coming up to grip dark hair and haul his lover into a biting kiss, moaning as Wil squeezes and pumps faster, drawing his body up in a beautiful arch, shaking and drawn tight.

"Cum for me, baby," Wil hums, squeezing the head of his cock on the downstroke as he thrusts the barrel against his prostate, Dark's body arching hard as he moans his release, long and high.

Wilford pumps through the orgasm, milking him of every last bit of pleasure until he's shaking and red-faced, whining lightly as Wil slows the movements of his hands to a crawl, pulling his hand from his cock and the gun out of him with a slick sound. He sets the weapon on the ground, not bothering to put the safety on. He left the chamber empty specifically for tonight, and he's glad Dark was as eager to try this as he thought he'd be. He pulls the sheets over him haphazardly, flopping back beside him and throwing an arm around his waist, his own erection still painfully hard in his underwear. Dark feels it pressed against him, a dark brow rising as he turns his head minutely toward his bedmate.

"Want me to take care of that?"

"Later. I'm milking this afterglow for all its worth, cuddles included."

Dark rolls his eyes but rolls to face him, head tucked under his chin as his own arm curls around a satin-clad waist.


	11. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Orgasm Denial ft AntiDark

Dark almost laughed at the murderous look Anti have him, cheeks dusted with a light blush and gaze dark with lust and something verging on hatred.

"Do you want to stop?"

"I want you to come and then I want this fuckin thing off me," he got out, jostled by Dark's movements, bouncing down on his cock in a steady, quick rhythm. He tightened around him, Anti sucking in a harsh breath between grit teeth.

"What if I don't want to take it off you?" he asks evenly, watching the way Anti's expression shutters, hiding whatever expression was about to replace his scowl.

"What if I use you up until I'm spent and leave? What if I just keep going?" he asks, pausing to roll his hips down, swiveling his hips and tightening around him in short bursts.

Anti's hands grip his hips hard enough that he feels his nails digging in, hips slamming up hard enough to almost knock Dark over with the suddenness of it, arms loosely looped around his slim neck tightening as Anti pistons his hips, ramming against his prostate with brutal efficiency. His pale hand snakes around his cock, pumping and squeezing in quick, hard tugs, and he's coming, back arched and hips stuttering, pressing down hard on his cock as he spurts his release against Anti's stomach, dripping down his white knuckles.

Anti pulls his hand back when Dark shivers and gasps at the contact, his hand settling back on his hips as he moves inside him at a slow, easy pace.

Anti is almost silent when Dark finally clambers off his lap on unsteady legs, slapping his ass hard enough to make him grunt as he moves to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and clean up. He wipes himself down and cleans himself up, dropping the soiled rag in the tub before grabbing another, meandering back to wipe Anti's stomach and hand clean, kissing his knuckles lightly. Anti is silent except for his breathing, louder and more shallow than usual. He leans down to squeeze the head of his cock in hand, purple and shining with precome, the cockring fitted snuggly around the shaft. He hums out a thoughtful noise, a finger dragging along a prominent vein snaking up the side of his cock. Without warning he takes hold of his dick, pumping quickly and squeezing as he snaps the ring off with his other hand, Anti's entire body snapping forward as he comes with a scream.


	12. Show Me What It's All About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Handjobs ft ChaseMarv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a college au I'm working on! the discord parental units and me were talking about it a while ago and I started the fic but then this series happened, so I haven't been able to write much for it recently. I still really love this ship tho, and the relationships chase has w marv and schneep in the au. I just really love my boi chase ok he's my precious beautiful boy and I love him

"Are you sure?"

"Chase-"

"I know we're both new to this, I just don't want you rushing into anything-"

"Cha-"

"Because we can wait as long as you need, Marv, I won't ever rush you or-"

Marvin cuts him off with a kiss to the end of his nose, Chase's face flaring with a bright blush as Marvin smiles down at him.

"Chase Brody, are you nervous?"

Chase swallows, squirming under Marvin as his blush darkens.

"Maybe a little bit."

Marvin grins down at his boyfriend, leaning in to pepper his flushed cheeks with feather-light kisses.

"We can stop right now if you're not ready, no explanation necessary. Just let me know," he murmurs, pressing the words against Chase's lips in a short, sweet kiss. He pulls back to see Chase's face, head ducked to try to hide his face under his faded green bangs and the visor of his snapback. Marvin settles against his chest, lying along the length of his body with arms coming up to fold under and cushion his chin against Chase's chest, scooting up enough to kiss him again.

Chase smiled gratefully, leaning down enough to kiss him more soundly, arms wrapping around the small of his boyfriend's back as he pulled him as close as he could.

-

"I just get so nervous," Chase finished with a huff, chin dropping dramatically into his crossed arms on the table in front of him. His best friend since childhood, Henrik, nodded, fingers steepled beneath his nose as he looked to Chase over the rim of his glasses.

"It's normal to be nervous, Chase. And I know Marvin doesn't think any less of you for not being ready."

"No, but I  _want_  to be ready! I know he won't say anything, that he's too good to only worry about that, but it's something I've, thought about. And.  _Ugh_ ," he groaned, face flushing with an embarrassed blush as his forehead came to drop onto his arms, his hat tipping and mussing his already disheveled green hair.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, peeking up from the darkness his arms afforded into his friend's piercing eyes.

"Chase. There's no time limit for how your relationship progresses. You can take as little or as much time as you're both comfortable with, it's not a race. Maybe you could start out slower? Baby steps, Brody. Just allow yourself to get used to these situations with Marvin, get more comfortable. You'll be okay. And if you're never comfortable, if you find you don't want to do anything, I know he'll understand."

Chase nodded, a gusty sigh leaving his shoulders less tense as a small smile settled on his face.

"Thanks, Schneep."

"Anytime, my friend."

So Chase tried to overcome his anxiety, little by little.

The first time he changed in front of Marvin he could feel his ears warming in a blush, but couldn't deny the warm feeling in his chest when Marvin caught sight of his torso (and the visible lean muscle on it) and almost choked, falling off his bed in a mess of blankets and homework, a stack of playing cards splayed beneath him. He helped him pick up and get untangled, very aware of the quick glances and subsequent blushing Marvin did as they cleaned, bright eyes often sliding over his torso before quickly looking back to the task at hand.

The next time Marvin's hands moved to the hem of his shirt while they kissed, waiting with a question in those bright eyes, Chase nodded, face dusted pink as pale hands slid under his t-shirt along bare skin, Marvin sighing happily into the kiss as his hands roamed his torso and chest eagerly.

Over the next couple weeks Chase found he was getting more confident in being physical with Marvin, though they never got completely naked in each other's company, keeping things pretty pg-13. It was still something Chase was getting used to, not only being physical with Marvin but being romantic with him at all. He'd been his friend for a good while, and had only ever dreamed he'd get to kiss him and hold him as close as he was now. It was a lot to get used to, but he found that with practice he was getting more confident, pushing past his nerves more and more.

Until finally, he was ready.

It was their five month anniversary, and Chase had everything prepared. He'd made a huge blanketfort between their bedframes, the mattresses and all of their pillows and blankets gathered under the large sheet he'd used as the tent. He'd set up his laptop with Netflix, made pizza and popcorn and sweets, cleaned the dorm, and set up little fairy lights inside the structure, the rest of the room dim. It was romantic as shit, and as he climbed out from fixing the pillows into a messy pile Marvin stepped in, calling for him with his back turned as he locked the door.

"Hey, Chase! My morning class for tomorrow is cancelled so I thought we could.."

His words died on his tongue as he turned, taking in the large tent-like structure Chase had set up, the white Christmas lights underneath giving the room a dim, warm glow as Chase smiled nervously.

"Happy anniversary."

Marvin blinked, swallowing visibly as he set his bag down and moved to Chase, hands out to grab Chase's as he studied the tent with bright eyes.

"Chase, you didn't have to do all this."

Chase shrugged lightly with one shoulder, thumbs running along his boyfriend's knuckles. "I wanted to."

Marvin's gaze turned back to him, a fond smile brightening his face as he leaned in to kiss him, soft and slow.

"It's perfect."

Chase couldn't hide the big, goofy smile in response to Marvin's happiness if he tried, squeezing his hands lightly before letting one hand go, fingers intertwined as he led him into the fort.

"I made pizza, popcorn, and cookies, and I got ice cream. I thought we could spend the night stuffing our faces and watching movies curled up in here," he explained, sitting Marvin against the pillow pile before hurrying over to the kitchenette to grab their plates, a couple pieces of previously frozen pizza for each of them as he settled beside him, their sides pressed together as he started up Hocus Pocus, grinning as Marvin snuggled into his side as they ate and watched the movie.

They got through half the pizza, half the carton of ice cream and a small handful of the cookies Chase had baked when they finally settled into the fort for the night, legs intertwined and Marvin's head resting against Chase's chest, watching a horror movie, Chase's hand carding through Marvin's dark hair. He would absolutely deny that he jumped slightly when one of Marvin's hands snuck up his shirt, resting over his heart and squeezing lightly at his pec, making his face heat in a blush. Marvin's other hand came to rest at his hip, thumb running over the dip of his hipbone as they watched the screen.

Chase rested his own hands at the small of his boyfriend's back, acutely aware of every point of contact between their bodies, the warmth coming from Marvin's touch and the warm fluttering in his own chest, replacing the anxious flip it would make weeks ago when either of them tried to initiate more touching, more contact. It was an amazing feeling, not to be so nervous, even if his heart was still beating a little harder than usual, even if his stomach was flipping and his throat was closing up with emotion, it wasn't panic. It was fondness, and excitement, and a bit if nerves, Chase taking a deliberately long, calming breath before his own hands slid up under the back of Marvin's shirt, tracing his lower back with small idle shapes and the occasional light drag of short nails, his boyfriend sighing contentedly as he scooted closer, pressing up into the contact with a smile, turning his head to rest his chin on his chest before leaning up for a kiss.

It was slow but full of feeling, Marvin pressed up against him, hands heating the skin under them as he moved against him, lips slotting perfectly as they kissed over and over, barely pulling away at all before leaning back in for another. Their bodies seemed to move in sync with each other, Marvin pressing up against him, pulling himself into Chase as Chase shifted, legs bending at the knees and bracketing Marvin's hips, pulling him close as his hands ran along his back, dragging his nails down lightly and pulling a small, breathy sound from his boyfriend that heated his cheeks and only made him grow bolder, pushing farther. His hands dragged down, resting on his butt before squeezing, Marvin's hips pressing back into his hands as his hands squeezed, moaning into his mouth before kissing him harder.

They continued kissing, slow kisses growing in intensity, a sudden bite to his lip pulling a surprised moan from Chase's mouth, hips snapping up without his consent, pulling a longer moan from Marvin as his hips moved down onto Chase's, rolling down onto him and cutting off his breathing for a second. Chase took a couple breaths, hands gripping Marvin again before pressing his hips up against him more deliberately, grinning into the kiss at the way Marvin all but purred at the contact, hips moving in delicious, firm circles against his own.

They rolled and ground against each other, hands hot and persistent and lips insistent as they kissed. Chase could feel the hard length pressed against his thigh when Marvin rolled his hips forward, leaving his face hot and his own hard-on straining against his jeans, hands gripping Marvin's hips to get his continued grinding to pause momentarily.

"Can I help with that?" he grinned breathlessly, a hand snaking down shakily and squeezing at his erection through his jeans, Marvin's hips pressing forward into the contact with a moan.

"Yes, yes, _please_ ," he pleaded breathlessly, face dark and eyes darker, the bright blue almost completely engulfed by black. Chase licked his lips, nodding and leaning in to give him another quick kiss, mouth moving down his jaw and along his throat as his hands opened the front of his jeans, scooting them down his shapely hips. His breathing hitched again when Marvin's own hands scrabble at his own jeans, the air whooshing from his lungs as he scooted them down. Chase took another steadying breath, heart hammering and stomach fluttering with nerves and arousal, before scooting his boyfriend's boxers down his hips and taking his dick in hand, giving a long, slow pump as he kissed him again.

His toes curled, a gasp and moan falling from his mouth as Marvin fished his dick out of his boxer briefs, pumping in a slightly faster rhythm than his own, humping into his hand with a whine when he squeezed at the tip. Chase paused to kiss him harder, pulling back to lick his hand and adjusting his position before taking both of their dicks in hand, the feeling of Marvin pressed against him, the sound of his breathless gasps and desperate moans intoxicating as he squeezed and pumped them both, Marvin's hand coming to wrap around his and pump with him.

"Come on, baby. Let me see you cum," he grits out, their hands moving faster and his face dark, eyes snapping open as Marvin's sounds grew louder, more continuous, his hand squeezing around his own and his hips humping forward against him. He watched, his pace picking up, as Marvin came with a moan of his name, his stomach swooping as he watched the way his brows scrunched and his dark mouth fell open, his body drawn tight and shaking before slowly, jerkily coming down. He whined as Chase pumped, eyes falling open and his hand squeezing around Chase's own dick, his hips snapping forward as he came with a low, drawn out moan.

He flopped back bonelessly as soon as he was spent, wiping at the mess between him with his shirt before pulling it off and chucking it in the direction of his hamper, Marvin cuddling back against him with a happy sigh.

"Best anniversary present ever," he grinned against Chase's bare chest, turning his head enough to kiss the bare skin beneath his lips. Chase smiled, nodding his head in agreement as he looped his arms around Marvin, snuggling into the pillows at their backs for a long night of movies and cuddling with the boy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch title from Faded Heart by BORNS  
> hey guys!!! I'm so sorry for not being on the last couple days, I literally could not even get the homepage for ao3 to load these last two days until a couple minutes ago!! I'm gonna try to get a lot of writing done today so I can hopefully get caught up soon, I've been procrastinating on this way too long but I *will* finish it!! thank you all for your patience and all the kind comments, I'm so glad you guys like this so much so far!!


	13. all we seem to do is talk about sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Rimming ft DarkJack  
> this chapter is dedicated to gg who asked the age-old question "who invented rimming?" she's gone on a rant about this before and I still laugh whenever I'm reminded of it, love you beebee ♡♡♡

_"Oh god."_

No reply from his partner but a low hum, Dark's eyes rolling back and legs shaking as Jack pressed another finger alongside the first, pushing the digits farther as his tongue worked at his entrance in quick laps. This was how he'd die. Too turned on, with his boyfriend's tongue in his ass and his fingers thrusting into his slick hole, an embarrassing squelching sound making his face burn hot with arousal and embarrassment in equal amounts.

Jack pulled back only when Dark's face was shoved in the pillow beneath him, back bent in a desperate arch, skin hot with a blush down to his chest. Big hands clenched at the pillow case in a death grip, the occasional high, muffled whine heard from the pillow as Jack's fingers grazed and bumped his prostate at a torturously slow pace.

"How you doing, baby?" Jack hummed, voice laced with a smile. Dark whined in response, hips stuttering back against his fingers.

"Don't worry beautiful, we'll be done soon. I won't make you wait," he hummed, his free hand sliding away from his hip and around his front, gripping his cock loosely and sending a shiver down his lover's spine as he pumped, the fingers inside him moving faster in time with the hand around Dark's dick.

Dark huffed and whined into the pillow pressed against his face, his back arching hard and an embarrassingly loud moan falling from his thrashed throat when he felt a familiar sickness slip back inside, pumping in and out of him as his fingers hit his prostate dead on and Jack's other hand squeezed at his cock, his body arching back hard into his touches as Jack hammered against his prostate and tightened his hold around his dick, his tongue wet and warm inside him as he wrecked him completely, not stopping until Dark's body dropped in a blissed-out puddle against the sheets, whining as Jack's hands slowed and finally pulled away, pulling back to kiss the dip of his lower back, hands running over his ass and thighs reverently.

"Told you you'd like it," Jack grinned against his skin, trailing kisses along his lower back. Dark huffed but said nothing, enjoying the slow touches and kisses his boyfriend provided as he sank into warm sheets and soft touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch title from Sex by The 1975


	14. Oh Baby Don't Stop, Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Sensory Deprivation ft Septiplier

"How does it fit?"

Jack moved his head around, trying to pull at the mask covering his eyes without the use of his hands, which were tied above him. The mask fit snugly, wrapping him in complete darkness.

"It's perfect," he replied with a grin, listening intently as the bed shifted, feeling the warmth of Mark's body as he moved to straddle his hips, leaning down and lying on top of him, warm and familiar. He felt Mark's breath against his lips, and moaned quietly when their lips finally slotted together, Mark's hands running lovingly up and down his sides as his slow kisses turned his mind to goop. Mark's hands skimmed up and down his bare torso with feather-light touches, Jack's body arching toward the touch, body shivering with the contact as Mark kissed and nipped at his lips. He finally pulled away when Jack was sure his lips were dark from kissing, heart thumping hard and body already aching for more, for firmer touches and kisses and anything Mark would give him.

" _Mark_ ," he whined, already so wound up he was pulling lightly at the bonds keeping him confined to the bed. Mark shooshed him quietly, giving a short, light kiss before shifting, the feeling of his body pressed to his disappearing before the familiar feeling of his lips at his neck pulled a small sigh from his lips, head tipped back to give Mark more access to his neck, fingers curling as Mark trailed light kisses and grazed teeth against the side of his throat.

He was so focused on the nips and kisses to his throat that he was barely aware of the feeling of the bed shifting minutely by his hip, his hips snapping forward and a surprised moan falling from his lips as Mark took his dick in hand, squeezing and twisting at the head before giving quick, steady pumps. He moaned Mark's name over and over like a mantra, a prayer as his lips moved lower, sucking a nipple into his mouth and using his other hand to twist and flick the other, Jack's whole body arched hard off the bed before flopping back, whining and moaning continuously with Mark's every move.

He felt Mark's mouth leave his skin completely, the bed shifting again near his hips before he felt Mark's hot breath against his head, shivering violently as Mark blew onto it teasingly.

" _Mark, please,_ " he whined, hands pulling at his restraints petulantly, body arching and hips rising up minutely, feeling as though he would die if Mark didn't touch him. But then Mark's lips wrapped around his head, lapping and suckling messily at the head, and Jack moaned.

Mark's hand around his dick grew more persistent, the rhythm picking up as Mark bobbed and sucked and lapped at his head enough to make his toes curl, his limbs straining hard against their restraints as he moaned loudly. He wasn't going to last long at this rate but he was too far gone to care, hips thrusting minutely up into Mark's mouth and hand as he hummed and sucked, his hand steadily moving faster.

"Cum for me, gorgeous," he hummed, voice low and rumbling, before his lips wrapped back around his head, pumping and sucking even harder, even faster, until Jack's back was arching completely off the bed, pulling hard at his restraints with a high, continuous moan, cutting off with the rhythm of his boyfriend's hand until he felt something slip into Mark's mouth alongside his dick, only having a moment to wonder what Mark was doing before a slick digit slid into him steadily, pumping against his prostate firmly and sending him over the edge with a shout.

As soon as Jack had come down Mark was untying him, rubbing his wrists with something cool, lotion maybe, before removing the blindfold, his hair mussed and face tinted pink, smiling at him like he was the center of his universe.

"You did amazing, baby."

Jack grinned up at him breathlessly, speechless as he caught his breath and tipped his chin up for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch title from Don't Stop (Color On the Walls) by Foster the People


	15. Spliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Lapdances ft AntiDark (also ft drug mentions, prostitution, stripping, spies, death mention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based on my friend's spy au w anti, dark, Mark, and Jack! I've had part of this sitting in my drafts for MONTHS and I didn't want to post it separately when I could just post it for this prompt so here is the long awaited spy oneshot!! the first 1,524 words are previously written, the rest was done today. hope you guys like it!

Anti spun idly in his chair as he looked over all the information they'd gathered on their next hit, holding back a yawn as he reread the information again. Money laundering, head of a small local prostitution ring, drugs. He was careful, but not careful enough that they hadn't found him.

Anti rolls his shoulders, putting the packet on the conference table beside him as he looked over the information on the woman who had made the hit. She was a mother, her daughter having been forced into the lifestyle, dying of an overdose only a couple years later. The mother had known without a doubt who was responsible, and that the circumstances of her daughter's death were more complicated than an accidental drug overdose. She'd gotten into contact with her daughter during the last month's of her life, and apparently her daughter had been planning to make a break for it, cut all ties and move to France. But then, the night before their flight, she had died. Police hadn't been able to link the pimp, the daughter's death chalked up as an accident. Case closed.

Anti sighed, a pale hand carding through dyed hair, the bright green faded to almost blond. They still didn't have a plan to get close to the guy, though they'd just gotten the hit a couple days before. He put the packets of information side by side, looking over the covers idly as familiar footsteps echoed to his right, not turning to acknowledge him as Dark strode into the conference room, pace slowing as he approached. He felt Dark kiss the top of his head, hands resting on the back of his chair as his chin came to rest on Anti's shoulder. Anti's hand immediately reached behind him, finding Dark's hair and running his fingers through it as Dark spoke.

"Jack get all the information together?"

"Mhm. Earlier this morning."

"We still need to figure out how we're getting to this guy. Jack said he's getting some info down for the meeting later."

"Is Mark in yet?"

"Yeah, got in when I did, just a few minutes ago."

"Alright. And we're still having the meeting at 8:30?"

"Yep. Have you eaten yet?"

"'M not hungry."

"Yes, just like you're not tired," Dark hummed, deadpan as Anti gave a small yawn. "I grabbed some food on the way here, want me to bring it to you?"

"Yeah, bring it in here and we can all eat while we talk," Anti replied, leaning into the kiss Dark presses against his cheek before his footsteps grow quieter as he walks out of the room.

Anti's reading over the information on their hit again when the rest of the group shuffles in, one by one. Mark gives a small smile and wave that Anti acknowledges with a subtle nod. Jack, carrying a small stack of papers, a laptop, and a small device, heads to the end of the table near the door, facing the wall they usually use for projections. He looks a little harried, bright eyes meeting Anti's before looking back down to sort through his gadgets and information. The last to walk in is Dark, completely at ease as he sets down a large box of doughnuts, handing Anti a breakfast sandwich before taking a seat beside him, knee bumping Anti's beneath the table and twining their ankles together out of view of the others as he grabs a doughnut for himself. Anti ignores the touching outwardly, though he bumps Dark's knee lightly with his own as he grabs his food.

"So, I take it you all read over the packets this morning?" Jack starts, looking around to find three nodding heads. He nods back, his portable projector lighting the wall at the other end of the table with a photo of their target.

"Good. You're all aware of his rooms in the Red Light District, along with his main strip club a couple blocks away. I was looking up what little records he keeps of his.. employees. And I've found a bit of a pattern."

He pulls up video feeds, somewhat grainy videos of men and women alike onstage, most likely in the main strip club. He pauses each feed on the dancers, and Anti does see the similarities. Pale, lithe forms on the men and women, with lean muscle. Closer to his and Jack's body types than Mark and Dark's. He nods, turning to find Jack looking straight forward at the paused feeds.

"He obviously has a physical preference. I looked into ways of getting in and it seems he has something of a questionarre, not unlike an online job interview. It's not easily accessible, but I have the page here."

A blank white document, much like an empty resume, takes the place of the videos, and they all take a moment to look it over.

"Name, age, height, weight, STDs, region, languages, skill sets, etc. You send in photos and the filled-out resume, sometimes a video. Experience with a pole is a given, but other than that the only real requirements are that you not have any disease, along with his body type preference. And being in the area, obviously. We can't come in as another pimp, he's pretty wary of competition. So the best bet would be one of us sending a resume and getting in that way."

Anti paused mid-bite, eyes meeting Jack's as he felt a sigh coming on.

"One of us being you or me."

Jack's frown deepened slightly, the only confirmation Anti needed. He sighed.

"I have to stay on my laptop and man the cameras, keep track of the computers and phone usage," Jack replied, because of course he did. He was their eyes and ears, he was the one behind the scenes, pulling strings with code and commands. Anti sighed again.

He could _feel_ Dark's gaze, boring holes in the side of his face with it's intensity.

"For the record, I want all of you to know that I hate this and each of you individually."

-

Dan Avidan was a stick with hair, all long limbs and soft curls, and an even softer smile. He looked like a cartoon character, especially in the skintight sequined spandex number he wore, grinning brightly as Anti stepped into the studio. Apparently Dan was yet another associate of Dark's, specializing in singing and, apparently, pole dancing. Dark had made it clear that he didn't plan on missing a single practice session of Anti's, not only to witness Anti on the pole firsthand, but also to keep Avidan at bay. Anti had heard tales of the infamous Danny Sexbang, and even if he had made it perfectly clear to Dark that his obvious jealousy was ridiculous, Dark remained adamant that he was going. Dan seemed surprised as Dark stepped into the studio, but smiled to him, too, nonetheless.

"Hey Dark. You practicing too?"

"Just supervising," Dark replied evenly, obviously sizing Avidan up as he nodded before stepping up to shake Anti's hand.

"Leigh Daniel Avidan, but you can call me Danny," Avidan smiled, giving a quick wink before pulling away. Anti would give it to him, the guy had guts if he would even attempt that shit in front of Dark, turning to check Dark's reaction. He looked ready to throttle the guy, face stormy and body stiff. Anti held back an eye roll before patting his shoulder, Dark's gaze snapping back to him and softening slightly before Anti turned to follow Dan toward the pole in the middle of the room, both of them facing a wall of mirrors that Dark stood against, arms crossed as he watched them intently.

"Alright Anti, so you don't have any experience with pole dancing or stripping, any of that?"

"No."

"Dark told me you're going undercover in a strip club as an entertainer for a guy in Amsterdam?"

"Yep."

"Do you know if the guy has any favorite moves or routines from his performers? Some guys are pretty picky about that kind of stuff."

Anti pulled out his phone, pulling up the files Jack had sent him yesterday.

"Our tech guy sent us this list of all of the moves, the most popular and frequently used ones highlighted at the top," Anti replied, Dan taking the phone and reading over the list, head bobbing and hair swishing rhythmically as he nodded.

He flicked through the list, skimming it quickly before turning his face slightly toward Anti as he spoke again.

"It looks like most of the dancers are using intermediate moves, nothing too complex. There are a couple here that would take a while to get down, but I'm pretty sure I can teach you these beginner moves and at least a few of the intermediate ones by the time you need to head off to Amsterdam," Danny smiled, looking somewhat like an excited puppy. Anti nodded, shutting the screen off with the press of a button and pocketing it, his full attention turning to his instructor.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

-

"Point your toe, green bean."

"Stop calling me that you walking mop," Anti grit, arms straining as he shifted, gripping the bar tightly as he lifted his hips up and pointed his toes, his body a straight line with his arms the only thing gripping the pole, the rest of his body seemingly floating over the ground.

"Keep it sexy, baby," Danny smiled brightly, Anti's annoyed, choked snort the only reply.

"Yeah baby, keep it sexy," Dark repeated with a shit-eating grin, leaning against the mirrors as he watched Anti struggle not to succumb to the laws of gravity.

"I hate both of you," Anti got out, finally loosening his grip and flipping his body around, legs coming to grip the pole at the thigh, toes pointed out and legs straight as he spun with a small flourish, one hand raised with a middle finger raised even higher at the room in general.

"I think you just about got it!! We still need to work on a few moves but you're doing great!" Dan enthused, skipping over on gangly, sequin-clad legs.

"Great," Anti huffed, flopping back against the hardwood as soon as his butt touched down on solid ground.

He was just about to shut his eyes and possibly let his body decompose here on the studio floor when Dark's footfalls brought his attention back, opening his eyes in time to see Dark stop at his knee and crouch beside him, his phone in hand.

"You've got a message from Van den Berg."

Anti lifted his hand, sitting up as Dark relinquished his phone, already open to his email. He clicked the newest message in his inbox, a reply to his resume from Bram Van den Berg, their next hit. The reply was short and sweet, probably an automated message, or written by a secretary. The only reply was an address and time, Anti looking up the address to find a studio in the district, seemingly inconspicuous, blending in with every other building in the area. Anti forwarded the message to Jack, shutting his phone back off and slipping it into his pocket before flopping back against the floor again.

"I'm in. We need to be there next week."

"You think you'll be ready by then?"

"I'll have to be."

Dark didn't reply, helping Anti to his feet when he held a hand out to be pulled up. They both stood, Dark's hand lingering before dropping to his side, Anti's phone buzzing drawing their attention to the device again as Anti answered. Jack's voice was serious as he spoke, straight to the point.

"Meeting in 20."

-

"Your name is Andrew Murphy, 24. You moved from Ireland to the Netherlands recently, and have only worked in small clubs in England, where you lived for a couple years after college. You have no siblings, your parents are dead, you're single and you're working this job to save up enough to possibly get back into school and to travel Europe and possibly America. You live in a small flat in the shadier side of town with a flatmate, Lee, who you met in college, who you don't know well. He's a performer, often away on gigs, and is currently back home in England to care for his sick grandmother. Leaving you to pay for the flat and utilities alone until he returns, which may not be for a couple months. Hence the job search. All of the information on your alter ego is in that folder, along with an ID, birth certificate, tax records and bills for the flat, your new cell phone number, and just about anything else you would need. If you have any questions use your actual phone but keep it hidden, and contact us."

"I'll be doing this mission solo then?"

"For the most part. Me and Mark will be here, but Dark is going with you for backup, just in case. You know the drill."

"Am I staying in the flat you mentioned? The address here?"

"Yeah. We've scoped the place out, set up cameras and furnished it with some tools that'll come in handy. Made it look more lived in. Make sure you bring enough clothes for a week or two, we don't know how long this will run but I want you to have some clothes at the flat just in case anyone tries to visit you there. We can't have it look like you just got there."

"Got it. And when are we leaving for Amsterdam?"

"Next Tuesday. It'll be you and Dark, and that's it. You'll take a plane to and from Amsterdam, and we've already got Dark a car waiting at his hotel for him."

"Sounds good. I've got to get back to practice soon but I'll read this over and ask shit later if I need to."

"Break a leg," Jack smiles, Anti flipping him off as he took the hefty folder and headed back toward the studio to practice.

The next week was filled to the brim with practicing with Danny and Dark at dancing and combat respectively, both of the men reading off the information on his target and his alter ego as he practiced. He was leagues better on the pole than he had been a few days ago, and his shooting and hand to hand combat skills were just as precise as they'd always been. He was as ready as he could be the day he stepped onto the plane, getting in alone with Dark somewhere on the same plane. Dark had said his goodbyes that morning, their morning filled with cuddling as they talked through the plan: infiltrate the club, kill the target quick and clean, get out and on the next plane home. Jack had access to every camera in the club, and would help from home in every way he could, while Dark would be the physical back up should Anti need it. He was ready.

The flight to the Netherlands was a short trip over the English channel, pretending to listen to music as he ran through the plans in his head, the information on his persona. They touched down in Amsterdam with no incident, Anti taking his carry-on and heading out to grab his bags before calling for a car, rattling off the address of his flat to the driver before sitting back and looking out the window idly, mentally preparing for the interview the next day.

He watched the city rush by, took in the gloom and the people, his mind running a mile a minute as he finally pulled up to a little three story in the less pretty part of town, thanking and paying the driver before grabbing his bags and shutting the doors, heading up to his flat on the third story with keys supplied in his information packet, already clipped to a keyring in his pocket. He headed in, shutting and locking the door  behind him, taking in the dark living room idly as he walked through. The rooms were small but cozy, dark with no lights on, the only light the grey sunlight coming in through the windows. He passed a small hall and the kitchen as he headed up the stairs, going straight for the third floor and opening the door with a soft kick of his foot, setting the bags on the floor and the bed, taking in his surroundings as he pulled his shit out and started shuffling it away. The room was unassuming and tidy, small but not too much. There was a single bed, a wardrobe beside the door and a clothing rack beside it, everything white or wood. He hung some clothes on the rack, mostly jackets and t-shirts, opening the double doors of the wardrobe to pull out the lingerie and shit he'd had to buy for the job, along with the stripper heels Jack had equipped with knives in the platforms. He hung his shit and set the heels in the wardrobe, shoving his bags to the side. He didn't need to unpack everything, just enough to make the place look lived in. He wasn't staying long anyway, if he could help it. Once he got the interview done and got out to work, the target would be dead within a few hours of his first night in the club. He'd make sure of it.

-

The club was dark except for the stage lights and pink neon, Anti strutting around the room with a tray, carrying drinks to the patrons and staying away from wandering eyes and hands as much as he could while still being subtle. The sooner he killed the target and got out of here, the better.

_"Target on the floor, back-left corner by his office door. He's looking out over the floor, keep it cool,"_ Jack's voice hummed from his earpiece, Anti's eyes flickering to the silhouette of the target, a tall, slim man with slicked-back black hair pulled back in a ponytail and an expensive black suit. Anti headed to the next table, handing out drinks with a smile and flirtatious words, holding back the need to pull a knife on the fuckers eyeing him like fresh meat. He collected his tips, setting them on the tray with a smile before heading back to deposit his shit, getting ready for his shift. The club had a schedule, and he was almost up for mingling with the patrons. He filed his tips away, handed his tray off to the next girl, and began his walk through the room. But as he neared the front by the stage, where he knew there were a couple dudes that would most likely flag him down, a hand came out to touch his wrist lightly, his hand snapping back away from the contact as his head whipped around, bright eyes meeting familiar warm brown.

"Hi there, beautiful. How much is a dance?"

_Dark you son of a bitch._

He let a hand settle on his shoulder, leaning down as he spoke. "Fifty for every minute up to five, a thousand for a private show," he hummed, Dark's hand coming up to trace his hand with a thumb.

"How about we start out with five, and see about a more private show later?" he asked, voice low and his smile tinged with hunger, his eyes bright with mischief. Anti nodded, a plastic smile still attached to his face as he plucked the bills from his hand, slipping it into the top of his teddy, stalking around to loop his arms around the back of his neck, coming to straddle his lap.

"You're a motherfucker," he murmured, hips rolling just over his lap, grinding down lightly against his leg as a hand came to run through the short hair at the back of his skull. He could _feel_ Dark's grin, wide and pleased, as he sat back and allowed Anti to put on a show.

"Excuse me for backing you up in a building with goons, limited exits, and your escape vehicle. Are you keeping this lingerie? You look amazing in it. The shoes are also very nice," he smirked, hands coming up to rest lightly on his hips.

"I will pull these ridiculous things off and bludgeon you with them, you asshole. Did you see the target?"

"Tall guy at the back? Yeah. He's got a couple goons that have been shadowing him since he stepped out here, but nothing we couldn't handle. The car's out in the alley outside his office. You kill him in there, no witnesses, and I'll be waiting in the car. Unless you need help with the goons," he grinned, hands running up his back before smoothing back down the lace of his bodice delicately.

"I think I've got it. Can you get out of here into the alley without making a scene, primadonna?"

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. I can do anything."

"Says the guy currently getting a lap dance on the job."

"Says the guy giving the lap dance on the job," Dark grinned, Anti huffing out a breath as close to a laugh as he'd ever made, leaning back to roll his hips down a bit harder, Dark's grip on his hips tightening before relaxing again.

He swung his leg back, standing as his hand carded through Dark's hair, a smile on his face. "Time's up, baby. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"I hope so," Dark grinned, drinking in his figure as he strutted away, heading for the back under the pretense of using the restroom and fixing his makeup, locking the bathroom door behind him as he checked his heels, tapping down with the ball of his foot to test the knife, the blade flicking out before he pressed down again, the blade sliding back into place.

It was time.

His shift over, he made his way to the boss's office per his request, a trench coat hiding his outfit as he made his way to the back, passing the bodyguards at the door and stepping into the small office, on the other side of the target's large wooden desk. One of the guards came in behind him, shutting the door behind him and standing against it, Anti's attention turning to the target as he spoke.

"You had a pretty successful first night, Andy. The customers liked you, you got good tips, you're a natural. I'd like to see you try out on the main stage next shift. Your poll skills were good on the side stage but you'll need to pull out all the stops for the main stage, got it?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good. I'll see you in a couple days."

"I doubt it."

The target looked up from his papers, a look of confusion and annoyance settling on his face.

"And why not?"

Anti pulled the silenced pistol from a hidden pocket in his coat, shooting him square between the eyes before vaulting over the desk, hiding beside the still-warm body of his target as his goon drew his gun, shooting a couple times but missing each shot. He could try to break the window above his head and jump out into the alley but he would more than likely be shot on his way out. He bobbed his head to the side of the desk, just enough to see where the guard was, before pointing the pistol in his direction, shooting a couple times. He heard a pained grunt on the second shot, popping up to find the guy with a hand clutching his arm, his gun dropped. Anti stood quickly, shooting him in the head before turning to shoot out the window, jumping out just as the other guard came tumbling in, the body of his partner obstructing him from entering in time to shoot Anti as he leapt from the window into the alley, just beside a sleek black sports car.

"Get in," Dark called from the drivers seat, Anti hopping in quickly as Dark gunned it out of the alley, the sound of shouting and a couple shots ringing out from the club as they sped down the street, whizzing by traffic and through side streets. Anti looked out behind them for any cars but saw none that were following them, keeping an eye out the entire drive as Dark drove like a madman, zipping through small streets and alleys as they made their way toward Anti's flat. Anti collected every article of clothing he'd put away that morning, stuffing it back into his bag and tossing them in the back of the sports car before hopping back in, Dark beelining for the hotels as far away from the red light district as possible.

The first shot whizzed by the passenger side door, not even hitting the car. Anti turned around in his seat, straddling the back as Dark opened the moonroof and passenger window for him as he drew his gun. Two nondescript black cars driving side by side just behind them, men in sharp suits with the passengers in each holding a gun. Another shot, this one hitting the rear fender on Dark's side. Anti popped up enough to shoot through the moon roof, firing off a couple shots. One hit the tire of the car behind them, sending it skidding to the side. The other went straight through the head of the driver in the other car, killing him instantly and sending both cars careening to the side, into oncoming traffic. He gave a couple more shots, hitting one of the passengers in the chest and the other inbedded into the side of one of the cars, dropping back down into his seat and turning to face the right way as Dark sped away from the accident, heading straight for his hotel.

"I've gotta grab my bags and I'll be right back. Lock the doors and try to be discrete."

Anti nodded, unloading his empty clip to replace it with another, pulling his seat belt on as they pulled up to the entrance of a fancy hotel, Dark already climbing out of the car.

"I'll be back in three minutes."

"Good, I'll call Jack and tell him the good news."

Dark nodded, locking the doors before shutting his behind him, striding toward the glass double doors leading into the hotel as Anti called Jack.

_"How did it go?"_

"We just finished. Dark's grabbing his shit and we'll be out of the country by morning."

_"Nobody following you?"_

"Not anymore," Anti hummed, looking into each mirror for any sign of anymore cars.

_"Alright, I'll call for a car once I know when you'll be getting back to London. Be safe."_

"Always am."

The call ended, Anti pocketing his phone just as a knock startled him back to the present, Dark standing at the driver's side with his bag. Anti unlocked the doors, Dark tossing his shit in the back with Anti's before pulling out of the lot and onto the road as quickly as possible, heading straight for the airport.

"I'm gonna have to change before we get to security."

"A shame," Dark smiled, eyes flitting toward Anti to give him a wide smirk that almost had him smiling.

"May just keep this shit though. You never know when you'll need it," he hummed casually, watching the way Dark's jaw clenched lightly, knuckles going white as he gripped the steering wheel a bit harder.

"I can think of a few instances," Dark replied, voice low and dripping with intent, Anti snorting but not disagreeing as they made their way toward the airport and the comforts of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch title from the [song](https://soundcloud.com/bilderbuch/spliff) by Bilderbuch  
> this thing ended up being 4,732 words y'all wtf. sorry for typos my autocorrect hates me and I'm too tired to read this over again, just take it while I catch up on like two weeks of porn writing


	16. why don't you fill me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Pegging/Masks(technically?) ft Mark/Marv  
> this chapter has a trans male character! not trying to fetishize trans men or trans people in general at all, just wanted to point that out I guess. also inspiration totally came from [this awesome pic](http://sinnamonstache.tumblr.com/post/149358356551/and-for-his-next-trick-hell-make-is-cock) by ash on tumblr

Mark shifted his weight from foot to foot, listening as Marvin projected to the room outside the curtain he stood behind, waiting for his signal as Marvin gesticulated widely with his arms, his voice loud and bright and booming. Mark's grip on the corners of the box in his hands tightened minutely as Marvin's hand waved toward his place behind the curtain to the left of the stage, a smile in his voice as he called him on.

"Now please give a warm welcome to my lovely assistant, Mark!"

Mark pushed the dolly holding the large black box across the stage, back straight and a smile on his face as he focused on walking in a straight line without tripping on his sequined pumps. He grinned and winked to his boyfriend when he saw the gobsmacked look on his face, his mouth hanging open as he stared, Mark beaming as he received his undivided attention. The outfit had originally been something he would play off as a joke, too nervous to let it see the light of day until Marvin had started referring to him as 'his lovely assistant'. Mark knew he'd like it, the crimson of the skintight bunny suit something a bit prettier than a Playboy bodysuit, a white bow tied snugly around his throat and long white gloves and stockings clinging to the curves of the muscles of his arms and legs. His cheeks were as dark as his outifit as he spun the box on it's wheels with a flourish, bending to open the box toward what would be the audience had they not just been practicing the routine in the living room, arching his back and showing his butt off (and the soft tuft of a fake rabbit's tail sewn to the butt of the dark bodice) to his boyfriend with a grin as he gestured to the empty box before shutting it again.

He had just started to move to stand straight again when he felt familiar warm hands come to rest on his hips, exposed by the cutouts showing off the curves of his hips, pale hands smoothing over tan skin as a familiar pair of hips and an equally familiar bulge pressed against his tail and the curve of his ass. He stood up just a bit, hands coming up to rest on top of the box for leverage as he wiggled back against the bulge in his boyfriend's pants teasingly, smirking at the way his nails dug into his hips as he let out a harsh breath.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," he hummed against the back of his neck, making Mark shiver as his teeth dragged against the nape before kissing down his back and shoulderblades, Mark huffing as he pressed back into his kisses.

"Would my lovely assistant be so kind as to help me with my next trick?" Marvin hummed, hands sliding down from his hips and around to squeeze his ass in two big handfuls, the breath from Mark's lungs punched out as one hand moved around to tease at his cock straining against the little fabric covering it, moving the cloth aside to allow his dick to slap up against his bodice.

"What's your next trick?" Mark got out between uneven breaths, even if they'd been talking about doing this particular scene for a good couple weeks.

"I'm going to make my cock disappear," he grinned, one hand coming to squeeze and stroke his cock, the other moving to run a finger along his entrance, already prepped with a plug and a generous amount of lube.

"Can you guess where it will be?" he murmured against the side of his neck, pressing the plug up enough just to barely graze his prostate, Mark's back arching into the touch with a moan. "Go on beautiful, couch please."

Mark stood to his full height, feeling slightly unsteady with shaky legs on high heels, trembling and weak as he made his way to the couch, turning in Marvin's hold as his hands came back to wrap around his hips. His mouth was on his as soon as he turned to face him, hands gripping his boyfriend's shirt as the magician led him down onto soft cushions, his mouth and hands insistent as he pressed the plug farther in and drew it out again, pulling it out with a slick sound that left Mark blushing hard, scrabbling at his boyfriend's shirt as he pulled him as close as he possibly could.

"Patience, sweetheart," Marvin murmured against his lips, already pulling his pants low enough that the top of the harness and strap on were visible, Mark eagerly helping him push the jeans down to his knees. He wore a larger strap on than usual, Mark's breath hitching at the size as he pulled Marvin closer, kissing him as he moved his hips into his hands, closer to the strap on. Marvin grinned, nipping and kissing him with steady, firm hands at his hips as he lined his hips, the first brush of the toy against Mark's entrance sending a shiver and small, broken whine from dark lips.

"You ready, beautiful?" Marvin asked, still peppering his lips and flushed cheeks with kisses, Mark nodding frantically as he pulled him by the shoulders, drawing him as close as he could as he pressed down against the tip of the toy eagerly. Marvin didn't make him wait any longer, kissing the corner of his mouth as he finally started pushing in, slow and steady, the stretch pulling a long, drawn-out moan from Mark's lips. His arms tightened around his boyfriend as Marvin pushed in, inch by inch, until he was all the way inside. Mark felt stuffed full, unable to shift at all without feeling the way it pressed up against him, making him whine as he adjusted.

"Move, Marvin _please_ ," he whined, hands clawing at the back of his shirt as Marvin shifted slightly, the toy dragging inside Mark teasingly before he began to pull his hips back. He pulled back until he was almost completely pulled out, pausing as bright blue eyes met dark brown from behind his mask. Mark pushed the white mask up over his somewhat faded green hair, smiling as he took in Marvin's flushed cheeks and dark eyes, full lips dark from kissing and a smile on his face.

He leaned in, kissing Mark's nose and cheeks and lips with a smile, shifted slightly again, and pressed a button near the base of the toy, the sudden vibration sending a harsh shiver down Mark's spine. His hands clutched at Marvin's shoulderblades, a loud, high moan falling from his kiss-bruised mouth as Marvin snapped his hips up and forward, grazing his prostate before pulling back again, setting a bruising pace as he snapped his hips up, bouncing Mark on the toy and filling him to the brim, the vibrations and his thrusts enough to make his moans continuous and loud, his eyes rolling back as he shifted and began hitting his prostate dead-on.

 _"Marvin, god, fuck,"_ Mark whined, head thrown back and back arched to receive Marvin's thrusts, bouncing down hard as Marvin pulled him by the hips, his thrusts getting even faster, the hard thrusts mixed with the buzzing vibrations quickly pushing him toward orgasm.

"Come on beautiful, let me see you cum," he hummed against his throat, one of the hands holding his hips snaking down to fist his cock in time with his thrusts, squeezing around the head and pumping hard as he rammed into his prostate, Mark's whole body drawing tight and bouncing down into his thrusts until he came with a shout, back arching hard as Marvin slammed into him with quick, hard thrusts, pumping him through his orgasm until he was whining, moisture beading at the corners of his eyes. Marvin slowed his thrusts, dragging his hips in and out as he dragged the still-buzzing toy along his prostate, pulling quiet moans from the beauty beneath him as his hands moved to his thighs, lifting them up a bit as he shifted.

"You tell me if you need me to stop or pause, ok baby?" he asked, kissing one of the knees bent up near his chin. Mark nodded tiredly, heat pooling in his gut as Marvin left another kiss before drawing his hips back and slamming back in again, wrenching another scream from his already thrashed throat as he pistoned his hips, chasing his own release. Mark grabbed at the cushions beneath his head, holding on for dear life as Marvin's hips snapped forward, his pace even faster as he bounced Mark down onto his cock, lips brushing against Mark's throat as he murmured praises into his skin.

"You are so fucking beautiful I can't stand it, you are perfect and amazing and gorgeous and I love you so much, I want you like this always. You are so fucking amazing Mark, fuck," he grits out, losing his ability to speak and biting down hard at the side of his boyfriend's throat, hips snapping up in hard, rabbity thrusts as Mark came again, moaning high and long as Marvin's own thrusts grew erratic, coming with a moan, hips stuttering as teeth grazed his boyfriends throat. His hips moved in hard, short bursts until he was spent, pulling back enough to shut off the vibrations before flopping on top of his boyfriend with a sigh, the toy still inside him. Mark smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and snuggled closer, a hand coming up to card through his disheveled green hair.

"You're the amazing one," Mark got out eventually, Marvin's bright eyes half-lidded, already looking as though he were on the verge of falling asleep. Marvin sat up just enough to cup Mark's face in his hand, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I meant every word I said, love. You are the most beautiful and amazing thing I could ever have, and I love you so much it feels unreal sometimes," he smiled, a warm pressure bubbling up in Mark's chest as his cheeks flared with a light blush, smiling as Marvin pulled him into a slow kiss. Mark pulled him in as close as he could, letting his hands explore his body with soft, reverent touches, his chest filled with warm affection and love for his boyfriend as they kissed on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch title from Lovely Cup by Grouplove


End file.
